


Bring It On Down.

by supernatural_only



Series: Jenna-Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book of the Damned, Demon Dean, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_only/pseuds/supernatural_only
Summary: Dean's a demon. The mark of Cain has taken him to a dark place and all Sam wants is his brother back but now Jenna has somehow risen from the dead and she's back but something seems different. She's out for blood but who's? Sequel to A Bad Dream. Season 10 and 11.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

People have often said that right before you die your life will flash before your eyes. This wasn't true, all she saw was darkness, then the next thing she could recall was standing in her house. Memories... Pleasant ones are what she experienced, at different times in her life. Over and over again. Time has no meaning here, she couldn't say what day it was or what year. She only knew what she felt for the first time in a long time. She felt happy. No worries, no guilt, just happy.

Her current body was 17 years old as she sat cross legged in the dust next to her beloved Mustang. The growling and cursing coming from underneath it she knew belonged to her father. This was the day that he gave her the muscle machine. Two days after her birthday. She'd been in this memory before and Jenna felt content and relaxed here, as everything was the same. It always was, nothing changed in the memories, the weather was the same. The comforting was always.. Well comfortable, but something felt different today. Something wasn't quite right. From the corner of her eye she saw movement behind one of the rusted vehicles in the salvage yard. Frowning and allowing her instincts to kick in she raised herself so she was standing.

"Hello?" She asked loudly enough for anyone to hear as her feet began to move.

She froze in her spot. Stood there looking at her was a tall man. One she'd never seen before, his looming features unsettled her deeply.

"Who are you?" her gut told her he must be a demon, or her paranoia.

Either way she wished for something to fend him off. The man towered over her, deep brown eyes board into her. 

"You need to come with me." he spoke firmly and placed a hand against her forehead. Bright light filled the area around her to the point where she lightly closed her eyes. The light felt warm as it enclosed her.

Opening her eyes she found herself in a warehouse of some kind. The smell of oil and dirt affected her sense of smell. The man who had placed his hand on her forehead was now gone and she knew this was no memory. Was this hell? Jenna clenched her hands into fists then released them. Her brain churned with the unknown of where she was and who the man was that brought her here. Tentatively she took a step towards the door, the sound of her own pulse vibrated through her ears. She inhaled in a feeble attempt to calm her nerves when she found a long corridor. Pausing in her movements she could hear the sound of what could only be described as men fighting. She scanned the area looking for a form of protection and stumbled across an iron bar, gripping it firmly she steadily carried it on her way towards the sound.

At a side entrance she could hear one of the men ranting about God... Being god? She couldn't be sure as some of the sound was muffled due to the hits the other was taking. It was then that she felt a punch to the gut. Another voice shouting "Dean!" Panic clear in his voice. She rushed down the side entrance to find the room widened into a spacious industrial area. At the far end she could see them both, and her heart rate drummed louder as her breathing quickened. It was the Winchesters. Sam had his brother propped up against a work bench, from the angle she was at, it looked as if Sam was checking his brother for injuries. His large hands held Deans head as he was speaking to him. Gingerly Jenna walked towards them. She smiled when she saw them embrace and her eyes connected with Dean's. But something wasn't right.

Dean held her gaze unsure as to what he was seeing. His life force slowly leaving him as his younger brother held on to him telling him how it'll be okay. The moment he'd told Sam that he was proud of them he knew that was it. And now this close to death he was seeing her, her smile made him smile in return as she walked towards them. Was he seeing her spirit? Was she waiting for him on the other side? God he hoped so.

"Jen..." the last thing he breathed through his mouth as his body crumbled into his brother's arms.

"Dean?" Sam spoke loudly enough for her to hear as she saw both brother's go to the floor.

Sam being ever so gentle as he kneeled down carrying the weight of his brother with him.

"No!..." the words had left her mouth in a strangled cry as she ran towards them, dropping the iron bar on her way before skidding next to them on the floor.

Her hands pouring over the older Winchester.

"No.. ." her hands soon covering themselves in Dean's blood.

Tears had freely fallen down Sam's face as he looked at her. Bewildered at the sight before him. He quickly scooted away from his brother and her. His hand already on his gun.

"Get the hell away from him." he seethed, sniffling the mucus back up his nose.

Jenna's face was pressed next to Dean's neck, muffling the sobbing cry which she was going through. Still in her mind, she wasn't here in real life. This was some sort of horrendous limbo.

"I said. Get away from him." She heard the clicking of his gun as he readied himself at her.

Leaning back on her hunches she looked over her shoulder to see the broken brother that was Sam. Tears shed, had left their trail down his face and his eyes were red and puffy.

"It's me Sam." her voice cracked as she spoke. Jenna raised her hands up in defence and slowly brought herself up to stand.

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it her? If so he had no idea how.

"You..your dead." He shook his head at her and from his stance she could make out the small trembling of his hands as he pointed the weapon at her.

Shaking her head Jenna took a step forwards.

"Sam... I don't know why I'm here. I don't know how I got here." She felt the hysteria rise in her voice. "One minute I'm fixing the Mustang with dad, the next some dude has me with him and I end up here." She wiped a hand into her hair and angrily brushed the back of her hand over her eyes.

"I don't think I'm dead any more Sam... Oh god what's happening..." She took another look at Dean who lay lifeless on the floor and she felt as if all the air had been taken from her lungs. Unable to breath she keeled over, hands placed firmly on her knees as she fell into full panic attack mode.

"Screw it." the younger Winchester spoke more to himself as he holstered his weapon and rushed to her side.

An hour later Sam had calmed her enough for her to make her own way to the impala. He struggle with his brother's lifeless body but had managed to place him comfortably on the back seats. On the drive back to the bunker he had filled her in on the things which she had missed out on. Metatron, the tablet, Gadreel, men of letters and finally the mark. During the conversation she'd hardly uttered a word as she looked out of the window chewing on the nail of her thumb. The only time she spoke was to say

"the first blade" When Sam had spoken about Cain.

If he was honest he wasn't surprised that Jenna knew of the blade and the mark. After all it was demon legend and lore. She'd been studying that since she was a kid. Literally.

It was late when they reached the bunker and she'd fallen asleep, scooping her up in his arms Sam held her close and sighed heavily as he carried her in through the large door. Entering one of the spare rooms he laid her down and sighed, running hand down his face as he looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was dead and had been for nearly two years. Sam chose to let her sleep, he would test her for the obvious later. Right now he needed to get his brother safe into the bunker. And so he did. Sam placed Dean on his bed and walked away. He felt exhausted and alone, he was angry and heart broken all at the same time.

He didn't know how long he'd been sat at the table. The bottle of whiskey when he first opened it was full. Now there was barely a trickle left. He jumped at the sound of movement and saw her standing in the doorway.

"I didn't save you any.. Sorry." he turned back around to his glass.

She didn't speak she just made her way over to the table and sat down.

"I don't know what's going on." She crossed her arms on the table. "I don't know why I'm here..."

Sam looked up at her and shrugged. Sliding a silver knife and shot of holy water in her direction.

"You know what to do." The slurring of his speech made it pretty clear that he'd been drinking for a while.

Jenna looked up through her lashes at him and took the knife, slicing it gently over her skin. Causing her to hiss a little as she did so. She then downed the water and slapped the glass back on the counter.

"Congratulations, your human." Sam said.

Frowned at him she watched him refill his drink again.

"How long was I out?" She questioned as she looked around the bunkers war room.

"Several hours. Dean's... Dean's down the hall if you want to see him." Sam rang a hand through his hair and flopped his head down on his arms.

He was drained emotionally and physically. Bowing her head Jenna eased herself from the chair and slowly made her way down the hall. Stopping briefly at what she could only described as a dungeon.

"Oh Sam.. " She spoke to herself as she saw the artefacts which lay on the floor.

Clearly to summon a demon. And no doubt Crowley. She shook her head with a heavy wondering of how this was even possible, had the angels brought her back. Was it Castiel? Or could it have been the demons? Either way she was freaked out. After all, what is dead should stay dead right?

Her hand held the frame of the door before she entered. She didn't want to face him. She knew his lifeless body would have been cleaned from all the blood by Sam but she just couldn't lose Dean. He was a hero. He saved people and now he would end up here? Like this? Where was the justice in that? Her chest felt hollow and she placed her hand there taking a much needed breath. She could do this, she could see him. Her boots clicked against the floor as she rounded the door frame but she stopped and frowned. Where was he? Her eyes scanned the area of his room. There was no body. Had she gone into the wrong one? She didn't think so. The bed laid there neatly made up with nothing but a small piece of paper with Sam's name written on it.

"Sam!" She called as she rushed back into the war room. "You sure you put Dean in his room?"

The confused look on the younger Winchesters face was a clear sign that he had.

"Course I did. You must have looked in the room." He spoke as if it was obvious.

"Well...He ain't there but this was"

Sam stood abruptly as she spoke and rushed past her, his shoes squeaking loudly as he rounded the corner and stood in the threshold of the room. Jenna handed him the paper marked with his name. Frowning on it Sam read the words. 'Let me go, Sammy.' It was at that moment they both realised that Dean Winchester had simply vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had both searched high and low, throughout the whole bunker and came up with no sign of the hunter. Panic had risen in them both as they made it to the last looking place. The garage was empty, no sign of the black Impala. Sam stood there with his hands on his hips looking about in complete bewilderment.

"I parked it here... I know I did."

Jenna watched him pace for while till she too joined him in that spot.

"He's took it with him..." She absently said as she looked up at younger Winchester.

"Who?" it really wasn't clicking with him.

"Dean, Sam. He took his car." She motioned with her hand into the empty space.

"What are you saying?" he took a step towards her having a feeling he knew what she was going to say, it's just that Sam didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Dean. Took. His. Car." She stated in a matter of a fact way.

Sam swiped his hands into his hair.

"Why?" he looked down at her small frame. He was glad she was back, this way he didn't feel as alone. With Bobby, Kevin and right now Dean no longer around he needed, wanted that stability in his life.

"He's under the influence of the blade." She said and walked to the far end of the bunkers garage. Something there had caught her eye and Sam twitched his lips into a small smile as he looked on.

The dust sheet had faded into a dirty cream colour. Everything was hidden under there. Reaching out her hand she gathered some of the material and pulled it back. As Sam had expected her amazing smile was lightening compared to the pain he was feeling.

"You kept her?" turning her head to look at the younger Winchester as she smoothed her hand over the blue pain of the Mustang.

"Dean kept it." he corrected her.

It was the only thing that reminded him of her and his brother had kept it just how she had left it that day. Jenna put a hand to her mouth hiding the smile she couldn't help beneath it as she turned around.

"You need to look into the blade, read up on it. Start with basics." he gave her a strange look. "The bible Sam. There's hidden treasures in there." He understood and nodded.

"And what about you?" he could see her lifting the keys to the Mustang from a small box on the wall.

Turning herself back to him as she opened the car door, one leg already in.

"I'm gonna go track your brother down. Ask around, some contacts.." Closing the door the engine thrived to life.

She was happy that Dean had kept her battery charged and some fuel in her. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of leather. She saw Sam step closer to the car as she fished her hand around in the glove compartment. Lifting out her cellphone and waving it at the younger Winchester.

"Call me if you hear anything." Sam nodded and promised to do so if she did the same.

She was on a mission and one she knew it would be a fight. Still questions were bugging her as to why and how she had come back. In time she would find out but right now her main focus was Dean. Where he was? and how dark had the blade taken him? She knew about the blade, Having read so much about it but what was true and what was fiction she didn't know. Did it really turn your soul black? Is that what had happened with Dean? She swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought as she drove down the free-way. She would find him and she would fix him.

The first place she had tried was a crossroads. It took some time and a little cursing from the demon himself but he knew nothing. She had asked about Crowley and had been informed about the whole mess of things with Abaddon. One of her contacts has told her that the elder Winchester had lost all control when he had defeated Abaddon. Jenna went cold at the revelation. That wasn't the person she knew, it wasn't the person she had loved. Keeping daily contact with Sam they had both discussed their findings with one another, yet there still wasn't a lead until one Friday morning when Sam had phoned Jenna telling her about a video surveillance footage.

"It's Dean, Jen." He spoke down the cellphone.

Jenna took the details down of the town he was seen in while Sam made his rounds and worked his fake FBI status.

"His eyes were black." Sam said. As she walked backed to her car causing her to stop mid stride.

"The blade turned his soul black. The rumours about it were true then." She replied not even wanting to visualise Dean in that state.

"Yeah, it looks like it. Just be careful. " She nodded into the phone even though she couldn't see him and replied.

"You follow your lead Sam. We'll join together once I've found him. He can't hide his tracks that well... " She let her words drift off and hung up.

With a frustrated sigh she slammed her hand into the stirring wheel of the car before driving off to the next town from where he was seen.

* * *

 

Jenna lay on the motel bed and just stared blankly at the ceiling. Somebody knew something. Namely Crowley but the demon was clearly ignoring the younger Winchester and her. He knew something she could feel it in her bones. The knock at the door startled her. Rising abruptly she looked through the spy hole with her Beretta in hand only releasing a pleasant sigh when she saw it was Sam. Grabbing the door handle she swung it open. Sam's mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

"You cut your hair?" He said sounding like a question.

She smiled and brushed her fingers through the now shoulder length bob as she motioned him into the room.

"Kinda figured it was time for a change." She spoke causing to Sam to smile.

"It suits you." he nodded.

His smile and eyes staying on her for a few uncomfortable seconds before he cleared his throat.

"So, what's the plan? You think he'd actually stick around here?"

She shrugged to answer him as she made her way towards the table and pouring herself a whiskey.

"It's the only shot we got Sam. I'm gonna check out the few bars in town." She knew just like he did that if Dean was here or had been here, he would have made it to a bar.

"I'll ask around the motels." He spoke with a nod.

They'd agreed to make it as fast as they could. So far Sam had sent her a text telling her that there were four motels in the area and he was on his way to the second one. Jenna on the other hand had found about three bars. She was currently walking to her last one. Frowning up at the building she contemplated walking away as it read karaoke and she knew she wouldn't find him in here. But sighing heavily she thought she best check it out. The place was stuffy with machine smoke and the music blared as some blonde click screeched down the microphone. She laid a twenty on the bar and ordered a drink. From the view she could see groups of people scattered about, some in small groups and some singly on their own.

"Thank god for that.." She muttered to herself as the girl finished her song to some rowdy cheers.

Turning her back to the stage area she waved the bar tender over. Her mouth open ready to speak when the dulcet tones of a certain Winchester filled her ears.

Her head turned around sharply at see the one and only Dean Winchester breaking out in full volume to no other then Tina Turner. She could swear she stopped breathing at that point as she watched him murder 'What's love got to do with it.'

"You gotta be shitting me.." She spoke to herself as she watched Dean sway with how drunk he was. He had clearly changed. A, He was in a karaoke bar. B, She could swear he looked different and C, he was singing Tina fucking Turner. Their eyes met for a split second before she turned back around abruptly hoping he didn't recognise her. Jenna pulled her cellphone from her pocket and called Sam.

"I've found him." She immediately said.

"Where?" Sam's desperate tone echoed through the phone.

She pinched the bridge of her nose as Deans voice grew louder.

"In a fucking karaoke bar."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had been shocked at the revelation Jenna had spoke of. Why was his brother in a karaoke bar of all things? Sam had cringed when he heard Dean through the speaker of the cellphone, clearly he was pretty drunk from the slurring of his words. He noted down the whereabouts of the bar and told Jenna not to approach him, as this wont be the Dean they once knew. Sitting quietly at the bar Jenna listened to a loud, slurring, stumbling Dean as he hassled some guys at a game of pool. Her back constantly to him as she watched his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. Ordering herself another drink and ready to lift it for a sip she was stopped by a hand planting firmly over the glass. Her eyes travelled up his arm till they fell upon his face.

"Crowley." She seethed through her teeth.

"We'll.." the demon spoke as he situated himself down on the stool next to her. "Look who's risen from the grave." It wasn't a question more of a statement as he folded his hands on the wooden bar.

She didn't take her eyes off the reflection of Dean as he continued his stumbling around the pool table.

"This was your doing. What have you done to him?" Only then did she look at the king of demons. Her face blank without an expression.

"Me?" faking innocence, with his hand over his heart. "This has nothing to with me love, " His British accent swam from his lips. "Love the hair, by the way."

he lifted his hand to stroke her newly bobbed locks but she bat it away with her own.

"Don't touch me." She gritted out from her teeth, necking her drink back and slamming the glass down on the bar.

"Touchy." The demon said as he watched her abruptly rise from the stool and give the unsuspecting Winchester a glance. Leaning an elbow on the bar she hovered over the king demon. Her voice fearless and threatening.

"This is your doing. Whatever's going on with him. Your to blame. And when he's fixed, I'm coming for you Crowley. Mark my words." The demon just huffed at her words and threw a glance up at her.

"You know what's happened to him Jenna. It's nothing to do with me." The demon shrugged his shoulders and ordered another drink as she walked away.

She did know what was happening to Dean. Though she didn't want to put her money on it. For confirmation she wanted to speak to the elder Winchester but she'd promised Sam that she'd hold off. Rubbing her hand against her forehead she stepped out into the nights cooling air. Sam would have a seizure knowing Dean was working with Crowley. She'd taken herself just down the steps and was about to wait for Sam but as she rounded the corner she was ambushed. The back of her jacket was grabbed as she was pulled back then slammed face first into the side of the building. Her unseen attacker pressed his hand firmly against her head as the cold of wall pushed into her cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" The deep voice growled down her ear then spun her around, her body once again being pushed into the wall.

The attackers forearm lay firmly over her chest as he held her tightly with his fist. Jenna's eyes blinked several times trying to adjust to the figure looming over her.

"Dean?" She responded her voice quiet as she held her calm.

"I said who the hell are you?" His voice raised as he jerked her from the wall and pushed her back against it again, taking the air from her lungs.

She automatically grabbed with both hands around the arms of his jacket.

"It's me. Jenna, calm down."

With her words he released her, reaching around the back of his jeans to pull something out. It was the first blade. Her eyes went wide in the darkened ally when she saw it. It was beautiful, strong yet elegant. But before she could utter a word she found the sharp ancient bone pressing against her throat.

"She's dead." he spat out and pressed closer to her again.

"She died two years ago so you best come up with something different, sweetheart. " he was terrifying.

He looked calm yet his body language told her something else all together.

"I came back the day you died. One minute I was dead and the next.. The next I'm in the warehouse watching you die.." Her brows furrowed at him as she looked closely at him.

Trying to find anything of the man she loved. Her vision filtered down to the blade which she noticed was shaking in his hand.

"Dean, put the blade down." Her claiming voice spoke.

His eyes looked dead at her as he pushed the blade further into her neck, the stinging sensation made it obvious that her neck was now bleeding and she closed her eyes. Gritting her teeth.

"You don't want to do this." She bored her eyes into him as she spoke.

"I think you should put the blade down squirrel. " Deans head spun around to find the king of hell standing there.

Hands casually in their pockets as he watched on. Dean didn't move as he tilted his head as if listening to the demon, then he just dropped the blade to his side and stepped back. Replacing the blade in the comfort of his jeans, against his back. Jenna lifted her brow at the control the demon seemed to have on him. Was Crowley somehow controlling him? The thought had to cross her mind.

"You need to go love. " Crowley said as Dean came to join him at his side.

"I'm not going without him." She nodded towards Dean. "I'm his wife..." the snickering of a laugh from Dean halted her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your not my wife sweetheart. My wife died and I ain't married." His words stung as if she'd been punched in the gut.

He really didn't believe that the women who was stood before him was Jenna. Sure she looked like her, apart from the short hair and maybe she sounded like her. But that was it. His wife had died, hell. He had held her in his arms as she died and they cremated her, she wasn't coming back.

Jenna pointed a finger at them both.

"Your screwed Dean. That blade, it's turned you into something... Something that should be hunted." Sternly she spoke.

A shit eating grin spread over his featured.

"Just go sweetheart, I don't have time for this." Shaking his head both of them, the king of hell and Dean turned venturing back towards the bar.

Following their movements Jenna frowned again as a blonde girl emerged from the doorway. She said something Jenna couldn't make out to Dean. Dean responded by slapping the blonde on the ass, causing Jenna to take a sharp intake of breath. Was he screwing her?

"Hey." She spun around ready to attack the voice behind her but relaxed when she saw it was Sam.

"What the hell happened. Are you alright Jen? " Sam's hand automatically going to the bloody cut on her neck.

Jenna frowned and placed her own hand there. Coming away from it she saw the blood.

"Dean..." She sighed looking at Sam.

"I told you not to approach him." he snapped at her.

Jenna turned on her heels and began to make her way back to the car.

"I didn't, he approached me. Then did this" She pointed to her neck.

"He doesn't believe I'm.. Well me." She stated and unlocked her car shaking her head.

"He must have seen me talking to Crowley." As she got in the drivers side.

Climbing in shotgun Sam listened to her.

"So Crowley knows your, you. Yet he didn't confirm that for him? He's up to something." Sam gave her a concerned look as she kept looking forward and started the engine to head back to the motel.

"You should have seen him Sam. He was scary with that blade. " She glanced to him.

"He was ready to slice my head off, till Crowley showed up and told his little pet to let me go." Sam frowned at her, the concern for her well-being written all over his features.

"Why would Crowley do that?" Sam asked.

The demon was only ever looking out for himself so why would he make Dean let her go? Jenna shrugged at his comment and ran her hand over the now tacky mark left from the blade.

Once back at the motel, they made themselves comfortable and got some food. Jenna sat quietly on the bed as she scanned through various books. Sam watched her from where he sat. Something didn't sit right with him. She seemed... Different.

"How you feeling Jen. You know since..." he didn't say it but she knew what he was getting at.

Dropping her pen and can of soda on the side she sighed.

"I feel fine. Well better then fine, like I'm on a mission." her brows knitted together in a frown.

"what is it?" Sam leant forward as he asked.

He knew her well enough to know when something was wrong. Pursing her lips Jenna took a moment before speaking.

"it's just... I have this need." She clenched her fist at her chest to get her point through. "A need to stop Dean... No matter what." her voice went low as she spoke the last few words.

Sam's back went stiff as she spoke, he knew what she was saying to him. No matter the cost she would stop him but did that include killing him too?

"Jen? Since being back. How do you feel about Dean?" He had to ask cause from what he had seen she didn't look like someone who was in love.

Her mouth frowned and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've not really thought about it, to be honest."

"How did you feel seeing him in the ally?" Sam quizzed her some more and Jenna couldn't figure out what he was getting at.

"When I saw his lifeless, fearless expression and he had the blade to my throat, I wanted to kill him." her eyes, sorrow filled as she looked at the younger brother, having admitted that the man she once loved she now wanted to kill.

Sam shook his head and ran his fingers into his hair.

"It's alright Jen. We still don't know who brought you back." They knew it was an angel but that's as far as it went.

"more to the point why they brought me back?"

Sam shrugged at her but he had a sneaky suspicion that Metatron was behind it but he needed to speak to Cas first. Tell him what had happened, with the angel on the hunt for stray angels he was certainly busy but he knew for the sake of Dean he would be willing to help.

* * *

"What the hell were you playing at? You can't try killing someone out in the open like that. It's like shitting where you eat... Dean are you listening?" The demon stood there at the pool table while he watched his new best friend knock the balls in the pockets.

Abruptly he threw the cue down.

"Was she your idea? Grab a hunter chick who looks like Jenna? " he stalked over to where the demon was.

"Was that some type of test?" he questioned again causing the demon to yawn with faked boredom.

"please, if I wanted to test your humanity then I would have brought Moose around." He dusted off his jacket as if there was an imaginary piece of lint stuck to it.

"Well it wasn't her, Jenna's dead." Dean replied.

"I'm aware squirrel." The demon spoke though he knew it wasn't true.

He knew she was back, the reasons why and how baffled him. Taking his glass of malt whiskey he raised it towards Dean.

"I've got work for you in the morning. Don't get too wasted." he spoke and strolled off before Dean could even reply.

* * *

 

The bunker was deathly silent when they god back. Neither of them spoke for some time. Sam watched as Jenna once again opened some books and files, as much information she could find on the mark and Cain.

"Your wasting your time Jen. There's nothing in them." He seated himself opposite her.

"There's gotta be something. Anything..." She said as she flicked through the pages.

She wouldn't find anything and Sam knew that, he'd been through it all himself and had come up with nothing. He doubted that she would find anything but instead of fighting her on it he just left her to it. It wasn't till the early hours that Sam realised she wasn't in her room. Having woken he found himself outside her door. With it ajar, the soft light filtered through the room and revealed her absence.

"We got a hit." her voice startling him. Sam frowned as he turned around.

"Jen it's late you should be sleeping." He didn't like the uneasy way which she hadn't slept.

Come to think about it he didn't recall her sleeping at all apart from when she reappeared in that warehouse. By the time his attention was back on her, Jenna had wondered back down the corridor to the war room.

"Word on the street is that your brother and Crowley ain't bffs any more."

Inside Sam cringed at how cold she sounded when she spoke of Dean. Something in her had changed and Sam wasn't sure if it was good or evil. Making a mental note he would need to call Castiel to see if he knew why Jenna was back and for what purpose. Leaning his hand down on the table Sam frowned at all the papers that was spread out. Sighing Jenna looked up at him.

"I did some digging. People owed me a few favours." Sam nodded.

"Go on." he employed her to carry on with her story.

"So your brother and Crowley are here." She pointed to the map of where the dive bar was. Sam nodding his head in agreement.

"Crowley is using Dean to collect deals for him. Instead of sending in the hounds when 10 years is up. He's sending in your brother. Only the last one didn't go so well," Sam lifted a brow in question.

"He collected the wrong soul, killed the guy instead of his wife." Sam couldn't quite get his head round what he was hearing and slowly sank himself into a free chair.

"He's killing people?" He spoke and ran a hand down his face.

"Course he is." Jenna looked at Sam as if he had gone mad.

"He has the mark of Cain and the first blade. The blade is his power, it feeds him and the want to kill. Right now Deans one power house of a demon that I bet even Crowley is shit scared of." Sam attempted to process the words she spoke.

"We need to stop him." She said as she rouse from her seat.

"Wait a minute." She felt Sam's hand grab hold of her upper arm.

"It can wait till morning Jen, just slow down a bit." He pleaded with her but she shook her head.

"We leave now Sam. Bring those handcuffs for him too." She referenced to the demon trapping handcuffs which held the demon in its host. Before he could get another word in she had got up and left. Leaving him to hurry behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The bar was empty when they arrived, Sam watched as Jenna holstered her gun.

"We need to expect anything. Like it or not Sam, your brother isn't the man we both knew. He needs taking down."

As if on queue of Sam's denial the pair jumped from the voice in the shadows.

"Moose. Nice of you to join us." Sam narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"We're here for Dean, Crowley. And your not gonna stop us." Jenna spoke as she glared at the demon.

Holding his ground for a few moments the king demon thought hard about what she said. Dean was a liability right now and he'd pushed him too far. Further then he should have and even though the elder Winchester was now a demon there was still something human about him.

"I'll do you a deal." he propositioned them both. "Squirrels become a bit of a loose cannon. I can't be having that."

Sam shifted uncomfortably as he joined Jenna to stand next to her.

"We can take care of Dean... What's the deal Crowley?" Sam questioned feeling somewhat board now of the demon.

The king demon shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his suit trousers and looked Jenna up and down several time.

"You seem different." He dodged the deal question as he looked at her, something was off with her. The way she looked and just her general disposition was different.

"Well it's still me, Crowley. Now cut the crap. What's the deal?" Impatiently crossing her arms as she frowned at the man.

"I'll give you Dean if you give me the blade." The audible gasp from Sam was unmistakable as he took a step back.

"No." Sam growled out.

Jenna glanced at him for a split second before jumping in.

"It's a deal." She spoke firmly.

"Jen.." Snapped Sam as he looked at her.

She shrugged one of her shoulders at him.

"Look Sam, the further away from the blade Dean is. The weaker he is." Nodding her head forcibly at him.

"Singers right moose, I can take the blade and hide it. Plus it prevents Deany boy from using it on me. It's a win, win situation. " The demon then smiled at them.

He wasn't happy about this. Trusting the blade with Crowley, he was cunning and always looking out for himself. Self centred would be the word but he was a demon after all.

* * *

The bar was empty. Crowley had cleared everyone out just leaving Dean who now sat pushing random keys on the piano. Sam held his finger to his mouth and stopped Jenna in her tracks, silently telling her to stay where she was. Nodding her head she remained still in the alcove of the door. Her fists clenched silently at her sides and he stomach churned with excitement. Was she excited? More to the point should she be excited? They were about to go against Dean Winchester who now held the mark of Cain and who was now a demon. She didn't know how she felt about that as she watched Sam enter the bar and call his brother's name. Muffled voices and movement was all she could make out.

"come out, come out. Wherever you are..!" the voice of Dean sing songed at her.

He knew she was there. Hiding away in the shadows. He could feel it, smell her, sense her presence for some unexplainable reason. Jenna's shoulders stiffened at the sound of his voice and Sam was silent. Choosing her timing Jenna slipped back outside away from her now demonic estranged, ex husband or whatever he was.

"You keeping something from me Sammy?" Dean's head tilted towards his younger brother, a smug smile on his face as he went out through the same door Jenna had.

"Dean, just wait a minute." Sam spoke attempting to catch hold of his brother's arm. Only for him to shrug it off.

The two brothers emerged out side, at the back of the bar. Jenna found herself hiding behind a storage container, crouched with her hands folded between her legs. The sound of slow moving boots against the concrete floor could be heard.

"The imposter not wanting to show her pretty face?" Dean laughed as he casually walked around in circles.

She couldn't hear Sam but she knew he was there. Ready to apply the anti-demon cuffs when he found his chance. It was her turn now. Her heart pounded in her chest and the blood rushed into her ears. Adrenalin surged through her as she rouse from her position and slowly made her way into the open.

"Dean..." She spoke quietly having only now getting her first look at the man she once loved and now only holding resentment and hatred for him.

For reasons which she couldn't explain all she wanted to do was kill him. Silver knife held tightly in her hand as she walked closer to the elder brother.

"What you planning on doing with that sweetheart? Poking me with it?" he laughed as he nodded to the object.

"Oh I plan on doing more then that." The pair circled each other as Sam watched it play out.

They were both stalking each other as Dean continued to rant on about him being a demon now and how he could take anyone down. Sam's attention grew more towards the sight of Jenna going into a fighting stance, the knife held in front of her.

"C'mon then. Matcho man." She cockily spoke.

He wasn't sure what happened next as it happened so fast. Dean lunged at her with the first blade. Jenna dodged and moved fast and agile. Circling around him then connected her elbow with the back of his head causing Dean to stumble forward. Sam watched amazed by it. The look in Dean's eyes as he smashed his fist against her face causing her to stagger backwards. She should have been knocked out from it. The force Dean put behind it would have K.O'd anyone but for some reason she was still up right and fighting still. The anger in Dean was building as he continued to fight with the women. His eyes turning the darkest of black causing Sam to take a step forward towards the pair. Halting his movements he watched as Jenna rammed the palm of her hand upwards connecting with Dean's nose causing a sickening crunch. His demonic brother's body flew into the air and landed hard. The blade flying from his hand as he did so. Quickly Sam gathered it up and was ready to put the cuffs on his brother when Jenna launched herself at Dean again. Straddling his midriff she continued to pummel him with her fists.

  
"That's enough!" Sam shouted at her.

Pulling at her jacket to get her off. She was stronger then he thought as she pushed him away. Reaching into her boot and pulling out another knife. He knew what she was going to do and before Sam could think his body was rushing towards her. Tackling Jenna off Dean, she spilled out under the younger Winchester.

"Enough I said!" He shouted at her and for a moment he could have sworn her eyes were green.

Jenna's had always been brown. Sam blinked several times and her eyes appeared normal.

"Enough Jen."

Without waiting for a reply he was clicking the cuffs onto his brother and pulling him to his feet. Jenna stood silently and watched him drag Dean over to where the elder Winchester had his Impala. She followed and wiped the blood away from her nostrils, sighing deeply as she saw the king demon make his approach. A slow clapping of his hands could be heard as Sam shut the rear door of the car.

"well, that was impressive. " He spoke as he looked at Jenna.

The only response she gave was a glare. Getting in the car she waited and watched Sam pass the blade over to the king demon.

"This isn't gonna work you know?" Dean growled from the back seat.

"These cuffs won't hold me for long." He stretched and wiggled.

"Shut up." She snapped at him.

She couldn't look at him, her blood boiled just from the thought of him sitting there. She still wanted to kill him, there was no doubt in her mind of that.

"Your an imposter. " Dean bated as he laughed and rested his head back against the seat.

"I wish I was." She replied as she continued to watch Sam and Crowley.

* * *

 

"Don't worry your pretty little head, moose" Crowley said as her took the blade from the younger Winchester.

Tucking it into the back of his trousers.

"The blade will be put in a safe place. No one will ever find it."

Sam wasn't sure whether he believed him or not but he didn't have the time to stand there debating on the matter. He watched as Crowley stole a look into the car where Jenna sat.

"There's something different about Singer." His eyes met Sam's again.

"We're still working on why she's back." Sam replied and tucked his hands deep into his front pockets.

Crowley shook his head.

"Aren't you wondering how she managed to take him down so easily?" Cocking his brow at Sam. "I'd keep a close eye on her." And with that he was gone, leaving a wondering Sam in his wake.

Crowley was right, she had stopped Dean easily. Maybe too easily at that. She appeared to be fast and strong. Sam had noticed it from the first day she was back. He body seemed more defined of muscle, lean even. Gathering himself he got in the drivers seat of the Impala.

"This cars a mess." He stated swiping his hand over the dashboard to clear a random take out box.

Jenna shook her head in disgust from Dean's reply.

"It's only a car Sammy."

She really couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was once a man who took pride in his vehicle and now he couldn't give a shit for it. It was almost heart breaking. Sam didn't even dignify it with a response, just starting the engine they headed back to the bunker.

* * *

 

"Who is she really Sammy?"

Dean struggled against the restraints in the small holding room, surrounded by the devils trap. Still in denial that jenna was who she said she was.

"I've told you, it's Jenna." Sam mumbled as he began to unrolled a pouch that contained needles and syringes.

"You can't stop this, or me... You both know this." Deans eyes drew to the door to look at Jenna now standing there with two blood bags.

Sam lifted his head and smiled a thanks to her as she handed them over, both just ignored his words and carried on preparing their instruments. Dean watched her movements, they were mechanical and automatic. As if she knew what she was doing. Sam and Jenna worked in sync till the time finally came.

With the tourniquet wrapped tightly around his arm, Sam approached. Jenna had settled herself comfortably on the corner of the table as she watched. With his obvious cockiness Dean grinned at her and winked causing Jenna to roll her eyes at him. The pain then came. His body became spasmodic as the purified blood washed through him. Gritting his teeth he growled with anger and his eyes turned black, his head rolled from one side to another. Sam stepped away waiting for his brother to calm down. He looked at Jenna.

"I hope this works."

Her eyes met his for a few seconds then returned to Dean.

"It might not. Might kill him but you gotta try Sam."

Their conversation was cut short from the laughing which could be heard. Both eyes focused on the elder brother.

"You were a shitty wife," He spoke. "Only ever out for yourself, you tied me down and fucked my brother. You always held me back, you were... Convenient."

He trailed the last words out and before anyone in the room could think Jenna had marched over. Swinging her right hand back in a balled fist and connected with his face.

"Can you even hear yourself? You've fucked up before Dean but this is mammoth compared to the other shit!" She shouted as Dean laughed through bloody teeth.

"and you.." he looked at Sam. "I should have killed you when dad told me too."

The crack of Jenna's hand connecting with Dean's face was heard again. Lunging to his feet Sam made his way over to her. Pulling her free from his brother who she now had her hands wrapped around. Trying to squeeze the life from his neck. Gripping both her arms he pulled at her while Dean kept laughing. Her hands eventually slipped free from his neck and Sam dragged her from the room. Practically pushing her from his hold.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted at her.

Jenna moved the dishevelled hair from her face. Her breathing was fast as she fort to gain control of her feelings.

"I wanted him to shut up."

Sams eyes were wide.

"What by killing him? What the hell Jen? This isn't you. The jenna I knew wouldn't want to fucking kill him, she'd want to help him." He couldn't understand where her need to kill him was coming from and it scared him.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did, Sam. " Her brow lifted before she turned and vanished down the corridor.

  
"She's stronger then I thought." Dean laughed and rolled his head clearing his throat.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he drew another syringe of blood.

"And I was married to that?" He huffed following it with a whistle.

"Seriously Dean. Shut the fuck up, man." As he walked over to his brother. Syringe in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

She stood in the doorway of the room which Dean had claimed for his own. Taking in the array of items which decorated the space. The swards, the old records and odd pictures. Moving into the room further she smiled a little a the picture of his Mom Mary. She was beautiful and it was clear where the brother's got their looks from. Then her eyes caught something. A shoe box which sat on the bottom shelf of the side table. Taking it out she placed it on the bed seating herself next to it and opening the lid. It was a keepsake box. The sappy Bastard had kept things from her, about her. About them both. The few pictures which they had together, photos of happier times. Their wedding licence. Her wedding ring lay at the bottom, picking it up she rolled her fingers on it. She felt nothing when seeing these items. No reminiscing, simply nothing. She frowned when seeing it all, unable to fathom why he would keep such things. She didn't feel attachment to them and that bothered her enormously. From nowhere the lights went out. The whole bunker could be heard winding down. Automatically she looked up as the over head red emergency lighting kicked in.

"Shit." She swore as she got up.

Gathering her knife she twisted it expertly in her hand before gripping the hilt tightly. Silence had fallen through the bunker as she stalked the corridors as stealthily as she could. Reaching the room where Dean had been held, she looked in and shook her head at how empty is now stood. As she turned she hit the large chest of Sam. The younger Winchester looked distressed, hair tousled and eyes wide.

"He's got out." He spoke puffing and panting out of breath.

"How the hell did he get out Sam?" She asked taking a look over his shoulder down the corridor.

Sam shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"No clue, one minute he was in there and then he was gone. I've locked the place down." He referenced to the red lights and at that moment the lights came back on, the electric hum of everything starting back up could be heard.

Jenna pointed over Sam's shoulder.

"I'll take that way, you take down there." She motioned with her head behind her.

Her feet making quick, quiet steps away from the younger Winchester.

"Jenna, don't hurt him, yeah?" Her eyes met his as he nodded at her.

"Yeah.." She trailed off in search for the hunter.

Although she said she wouldn't kill him. She couldn't make that promise. Dean was dangerous and in her eyes should be stopped, no matter what.

* * *

 

"What I don't understand is why you and Sammy are content on stopping me." The shadow of Dean could be seen as he came closer, till he was in sight.

Jenna straightened her posture as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"I like this feeling, this rush." He opened and closed his right hand, the side that held the mark.

"Like any injured animal you need to be put down. Before it gets worse." She balanced her feet firmly as he started to get closer.

"I like the disease." His eyes turned black as he lunged towards her.

The burning sensation she felt in her chest grew sparing her on. Her adrenaline pumped through her system as they fought, hand to hand combat as they matched one another strength for strength. Her movements were like liquid as she dodged Dean's advances, connecting with his back causing him to stumble forward. His fist caught her jaw and she violently backed into the tiled wall.

"Someone's been working out." He growled from his spot.

Jenna breathed heavy air into her lungs as she flew at him. Skilled movements as she made a combination of punches against the elder Winchester.

Rounding the corner from the sound of the commotion Sam saw everything unfold. He frowned with worry and panic as he watched the pair fight it out. Before he could make a move he watched as Jenna flicked out the knife she originally had in her hand when she went in search of his brother. She held Dean by one hand at the front of his shirt and in a split second she had plunged it into his side. Sam watched on, unable to move from his spot as his brother hissed with pain then smiled a toothy bloody smile.

"That all you got, sweetheart?" He said as he pushed her away with force.

Jenna's back slammed against the opposite wall and the pair fought again. Matching one another fist for fist. Sam's eyes grew large, when he saw from the other side of the fighting pair his angelic friend.

"They're going to kill each other." The angel said as both marched to separate the couple.

  
Jenna felt firm, strong hands on her arms attempting to pull her away from the man she once loved.

"No!" She shouted as she continued to fight.

"Let me go. He has to die!" Her voice practically screaming it.

"Calm down Jenna." Castiel attempted to soothe the raging women in his grasp.

Dean released an almost animalistic growl as Sam slammed the anti demon cuffs back on him.

"Get off me!" She pulled within her restraint of hands.

Blood dripping freely from her face landing upon the floor and her clothing. Sam was alarmed when he looked into her features only to see her eyes were now green.

"Cas her eyes." speaking as he struggled to haul his brother up to his feet and away from his estranged wife who now wanted to kill him suddenly.

"The Mark of Cain must be destroyed, don't you see that." Her head turned and looked at the angel.

With a frown Cas sighed and placed his hand on her head causing Jenna to collapse into his arms.

"What the fuck is happening here Cas?" Sam struggled with Dean as they walked down the corridor back to the so called dungeon.

Pushing his older now demonic brother into the chair. Dean just grinned up at him, his teeth smeared with blood.

"That's the last straw Sammy, when I'm done with her. I'm coming for you." He nodded at Sam.

"Whatever man." Sam replied, shrugging off his brother.

* * *

 

Cas stood in the doorway as he watched the brother's interact, Jenna still held in his arms.

"This is worse then I thought." He spoke as Sam joined him and closed the dungeon doors.

Automatically Sam reached over and gently took Jenna from his arms. The pair made their way to her bedroom, Sam laying her down on top of the bed.

"We must keep her and Dean separated." The angel said as he left the bedroom.

Joining him, Sam looked confused.

"She really wanted to kill him, that's not Jenna." The worry in Sam's voice was obvious and the stress of the past few months had taken their toll on the younger Winchester, he wasn't sure how much more he could deal with.

Castiel nodded and looked down the corridor when he replied.

"She is stronger, smarter and faster. That much I could see." The angels eyes met Sam's again.

"Cas her eyes were green did you see that?"

The angel nodded but before he could speak Sam carried on.

"I did all the checks, she seemed clean." Sam frowned at his own words.

"She is clean, This is something else all together." Castiel spoke. "She's an executioner sent to destroy the Mark of Cain. And they've used Jenna knowing she can get close to the Mark." The words tumbled from the angels mouth leaving Sam speechless.

"I've seen them before." The angel finished.

Sam brushed a hand through his hair unsure of what to say or even begin.

"Who sent her and is that Jenna?" He pointed down the corridor to where she now lay, locked in her own room.

The last thing he wanted was to have to kill her.

"That most definitely is Jenna, she's just been brought back... Different. " Castiel confirmed.

"By who?" Sam repeating himself and getting frustrated at the same time.

Ready to reply to his friend. The angel had to stop. Sam's head turned sharply down the corridor at the sudden banging.

"She's awake." He spoke and sprinted down the corridor to her room.

"Sam Winchester, let me out!" Yelling and banging her fists against the solid door.

"You can't keep me from him!" She shouldered the door making it creak under the pressure.

Wordless Sam just stared at Cas, the deep set frown clearly burrowed into his forehead.

"I thought she was sedated..." Sam drew out and rushed a worried hand through his hair.

"She should be." The angel approached the door and lay his hand on the wood.

"Jenna, you must calm down." A pathetic way of reasoning as all it did was infuriate her more.

"Fuck you Castiel. You know this has to be done. The Mark along with Dean needs to be vanquished." With that the door then shook violently causing both to step back.

With the palm of his hand Castiel placed it firmly against the wood of the door.

"I've reinforced it. Go deal with your brother Sam." the angel spoke in a matter of factly way.

* * *

 

  
When Sam opened the dungeons door he was greeted with the sight of his brother, tied tightly to a wooden chair. His head down as if he was asleep. Slowly Dean raised it, his eyes black as onyx. Tilting his head he grinned at his younger brother. Sam swallowed hard at the sight.

"Coming to save the day, huh Sammy?" The devilish smile he sent Sam's way brought the hairs on his neck to stand on end.

"Shut up." Sam firmly said as he walked over to the table, gathering a vial of blood and syringe.

"So the chick... She sure can fight."

Sam just glanced at his brother.

"You still claiming that's Jenna?" Deans head tilted as Sam approached Wordless to his older brother.

"You fucking her like you did my wife?"

His voice faltered as he released a loud cry of pain from Sam plunging the needle deep into his arm. It burned like fire as it pushed through his tainted veins. The restraints dug into his wrists till his body slumped. No word spoken between both of them as Sam went back gathering more purified blood to inject into his brother. Deans Screams and animalistic raws could be heard throughout the bunker. Sam felt as if they were doing more harm than good as he watched his brother literally fight his demons. Cas leant back again against the wall opposite the room where Jenna was being kept. Half an hour she had pounded and swore at the door. Her anger building more and more.

"Why are you protecting him Castiel? You know your attempt to save him will be futile." Her voice seethed through the door causing the angel to frown at her.

"He's still Dean Jenna. Your Dean..." Cutting off his sentence as she laughed through the door.

"I don't have a Dean. He died the moment he took on the Mark." Her back slumped against the door as she gave up.

Tiredness finally taking over her system. not only was she aware of how important it was to kill Dean but something still moved inside her where the hunter was concerned but as quick as she thought about it that feeling was gone. Castiel shook his head, raising it with a frown noting how quiet the corridors now were Jenna had obviously given up. For now at least and Deans cries had turned silent. Slowly the angel made his way to the dungeon. Only to see Sam freeing his brother.

"Hiya, Cas." The elder Winchester spoke as he looked up with a smile.

His black eyes were gone and he just looked like a very tired version of himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

"How you feeling?" Sam slapped a hand to Dean's shoulder as he sat at the table in the war room eating a BLT.

"Better now I've got some food in me," wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

It took several syringes of purified blood till the elder hunter was evacuated of his demonic possession. Finally coming around and seeing Cas and Sam stood in front of him with worried faces. His memory was a little blurred as what he'd been up to during his time away but one thing he was sure of, was that he'd been working with Crowley. The power he felt each time he killed someone was immense something which he just couldn't describe. Then there was a girl, well women. He was sure he was fighting with her and she was strong too. He rubbed the side of his face where her fist had connected several times before.

"I feel like I've gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson." He winced at the now formed bruise.

"She did a number on you," Sam laughed half heartedly.

He was having to broach the subject with him and didn't even know where to start. Praying inside that Jenna had shut up and that she'd stay this way.

"What do you remember? " His younger brother enquired, leaning his elbows on the table.

Dean ruffled a hand into his hair.

"Dark bobbed hair, smaller then me and one hell of an ass kicker. Why, who was she?" Taking the last bite of his BLT and cramming it in his mouth.

Both Sam and Cas passed each other a look then looked back at Dean. It was obvious they were both keeping something from him, not only did he get that feeling in the pit of his stomach but they're shifty body language spoke volumes.

"Alright, c'mon. It's something big I can tell." Putting his mug of coffee down on the table probably harder then he would have liked.

Sitting back in his chair Sam sighed.

"What do you remember about the warehouse with Metatron?" The younger of the group asked.

Dean thought for a moment and ran it through his head before he spoke.

"I remember having the shit kicked outta me. And that bastard stabbing me with an angel blade." His eyes connected with both men.

"Anything else?" Sam quizzed again.

He had seen her standing there right before his body died on him. But she wasn't real, a clear hallucination of what he really wanted to see. Yet if he voiced these thoughts surely they'd think he was crazy? Dean swallowed another mouthful of coffee and sighing. Running a hand down his face.

"I saw her dude, Jenna. She was just standing there smiling at me. It was like she was with me." He laughed trying to play it off as nothing but the other men in the room weren't laughing.

Cas was staring right at him and Sam was frowning looking at the table, unable to make eye contact with his brother.

"Alright, you pair better start talking cause this shit ain't funny. What's going on?" Sam moved his head towards the angel prompting him to talk first.

"It would appear that what you saw wasn't an hallucination. Jenna is indeed back in the living."

Deans mouth hung open.

"Where is she? Why ain't she here?" He spoke abruptly, getting up from his seat.

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Sit down. It's not that black and white." Frowning at his brother Dean did as he was told glaring from Sam to Cas.

"Whoever brought Jenna back had an alternative motive. She's not who she once was." The air was silent when Castiel finished his sentence so he carried on.

"She's what we angels call an executioner. Sent here to destroy the mark at all costs." The angels blue eyes stared deep into the older Winchester's and Dean felt his chest tighten with hearing this.

"What does that mean?" Confusion over his face as he looked to his brother.

"It means in her current state she wants to kill you. We can't let her near you."

"So we've got her locked in one of the rooms." Sam finishes.

Dean giving a shocked look at his brother's words.

"No I want to see her." He speaks getting up from the table as he does.

"I wouldn't advise it." The angels voice laments to the older hunter as he now stands in front of him.

"No." He angrily growls and pushes past his friend.

With a heavy sigh Sam gets up, holding his hand up to the angel in a wordless way of saying It's okay. After all, Dean has every right to see her. She was once his wife and no matter what, curse and all he loved her. Even through her darker days when she had left him in fear for her life he still continued to love her. It was easy to see why too. Over time Sam had grew attached to the female hunter, at one stage falling for her himself but she had always returned back to Dean despite everything.

Dean followed Sam down the corridor which held the female hunter and eventually reaching the door. It was quiet, maybe a little too quiet for Sam. Raising his hand the younger Winchester knocked.

"Jen? It's Sam." Silence followed causing the brother's to look questioningly at one another.

Sam knocked again this time using a bit more force and retrieving the key to the door from his back pocket.

"Jenna, open up." still nothing.

"Shit." Sam cursed as he pushed the key into the lock and turned it hearing it click.

As the door slowly opened he saw her sat on the floor next to the bed. Her back facing them. Dean followed his brother into the room making sure to stay several paces behind him.

"Jen, you alright?" Sams gentle voice spoke.

Her head hung downwards as if lifeless but her breathing could be seen. Stepping from around his brother Dean came into view of her. She looked different. Short bobbed hair and clearly wearing cloths he'd never seen her wear before. Leather black fitted trousers for one.

"Jenna?" His voice spoke as he crouched next to her.

Her head suddenly snapped around to face him. Eyes glaring into him. The brightest green he'd ever seen, her features recognised him. Small frown at the bridge of her nose, eyes wide. But without warning she lunged at him. Dean suddenly found himself being straddled by her. An animalistic growl emerged from her throat as she swung a heavy fist down against his face.

"Times up Winchester, I'm sorry." She snarled tilting her head at him and grabbing him around the throat ready to squeeze the life out of him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and rushed to his brother's aid, attempting to pull her off but her body was like stone and hands like a vice.

Clawing at her arms Dean fought against her. His gasps of air sounding around them till her body fell limp on top of his.

"What the fuck?" Dean coughed out to see his brother standing behind her, having used the butt of his gun to subdue her.

"Knew this was a bad idea." Sam grumbled as he lifted Jenna from his brother and put her gently on the bed.

Propping himself up Dean rubbed around his neck and leant forward looking at the angel who now stood in the doorway.

"She wants to kill you and there's nothing you can do to stop that." The angel said and moved into the room to look the female hunter over.

This was a mess, there was nothing more he wanted then to have Jenna back in his life but like this? Hell no, he didn't even think she was human any more which was pretty scary on the scale of things they've dealt with over the years.

"Can you fix her Cas? 'cause I tell you. I can't live with her like this." Raising himself off the floor the hunter pointed to the knocked out girl. Clearing his hoarse voice.

"Literally."

* * *

 

All three men stood over her. Right now she seemed peaceful, her face in a relaxed state of how Dean remembered her, but they knew that once she was awake it'd be a whole new ball game.

"We still don't know who did this. Other then someone powerful." Sam spoke and looked at his brother.

Dean washed a hand down his face with a heavy sigh. The world was really out to get him and in more ways than one.

"She can't stay here." Castiel suddenly broke their train of thought.

"She's too dangerous to be around you right now."

Deans head lifted to look at the angel. His heart suddenly aching, having her only just brought back to him and now he was going to loose her her again.

"Where to?" His voice was small, reminding Sam of the months when Jenna had died.

Sam thought his brother was going to kill himself. He fought to hard, drank way to much for any normal person then there was his obsession over Dick Roman. He kept his promise to Jenna but it came with a price. The price of purgatory. Dean was never the same after that, it had changed him. Made him more of a liability at times but he was a focused hunter but didn't care for his safety and it was proof when he asked Cain to give him the mark. He had no idea of the after-effects nor did he really care for them either.

"Somewhere she can't escape and come after you." The angel looked at both brother's after his cryptic talk.

Walking to the side of her Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder and they both vanished.

"I need a drink, this is way too fucked up." Dean grumbled to his younger brother as Sam watched him walk back to the war room.

* * *

 

Sam watched silently as Dean held his head in his hands, a glass of untouched whiskey in front of him.

"She's changed man." Dean spoke as Sam drew closer and seated himself down at the table. "What if this is who she is from now on? I'll be running from her for the rest of my life. Or till I find away to get rid of this thing." He pointed to the mark on his forearm running his finger over it.

"She sobbed till she passed out after Metatron got you. She was a mess, we both were. Then when you vanished…"

Deans head lifted as Sam spoke.

"It was like she was on a mission. She vanished for ages before she found you, it was clear then that she'd changed."

Dean furrowed his brows.

"And you didn't find that suspicious Sammy?" Raising his brows in question.

Sam opened his mouth to reply but found himself Pausing for a second.

"She said she wanted to save you. Not kill you, Dean." He felt guilty enough without his brother being pissy at him.

"She was scared. She didn't know why she was back or who brought her back. All she knew is, one minute Bobby was fixing and giving her the Mustang and next she was watching you die." Sam looked at him straight in the eye.

His face deathly serious. Frowning Dean nodded with understanding.

"She was 18," Dean said causing Sam to look at him like he'd gone mad.

"Huh?" a confused Sam asked.

"Jenna, she was 18 when Bobby gave her the Mustang. It must have been what memory she was in." He smiled at the thought.

Shaking his head Sam returned back the subject matter.

"So, anyway. That's when she went all Buffy on your ass." Bringing a hand into his scruffy hair.

The brother's sat quietly, content for a moment in one another's company before either of them broached the subject.

"Wonder where Cas has taken her?" Dean questioned out loud.

Wherever it was he just hopped that she was safe and wasn't scared.

"She's tough Dean. This is Jenna we're talking about after all." Sam offered him a smile only to receive a pitiful one in return.

Sam stretched over the table and drew a large book towards them both.

"I found this, it might bring a bit of light on the subject." Looking down Dean read the title and sighed.

"I came across it while looking into the Mark, didn't think anything of it till…. You know." He didn't want to remind his brother that his resurrected wife wanted to kill him.

Dean already knew that but the words stuck in his throat making it impossible for him say.

"Rising of the executioner." Dean said as he opened the book.

There the Latin words, faded with age stared right back at him.

"It might be a long shot." Sam mentioned, causing Dean to shrug his shoulders and turn the pages.

"They're chosen from a higher deity." Reading the writing that was part of a pictured print.

It's image illustrated a women driving a dagger into a man which visibly had the mark of Cain. The hairs on his neck stood on end, causing him to shiver at the thought.

"You read up, get some rest and in the morning we'll find Cas and see what he's found out. Yeah?" now standing Sam patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah.." was all the words Dean could muster as he watched Sam leave.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Opening her eyes she found it hard to focus, the light was bright and made her squint. Slowly turning her head she groaned at the pain. It felt like she had a three day old hangover, with a dry mouth to prove it.

"Son of a bitch." She grumbled, lifting her hand to her head and frowning when she felt a large lump there. Where the hell was she?

"Your safe." The voice said causing her to jump upright and seeing a man standing in the doorway.

She took in her surrounds. The room was almost sterile, clinical in some ways. White walls, white floor, white cabinets and a large quilted white bed which she was sat on. There was even white lilies in a jar at her bedside.

"They're your favourites." The man spoke taking a step towards towards her.

"Where the fuck am I?" She questioned him, ignoring his words.

The uncomfortable part was, they were her favourites. Squinting her eyes while she swung her legs from the bed.

"I'm not permitted to say." He bluntly replied and folded his hands in front of him.

"Your here for your own safety. " He added causing Jenna to frown and groan as her body ached.

"If your not gonna tell me where I am, at least tell me what happened?" Taking a bottle of water off the night stand as she eyed the man. "And why do I feel like shit?" She added as she took a large drink of water.

  
The man took two steps towards her.

"You were going to kill the Mark. We had to prevent that." Her eyes met his instantly.

"Prevent it? Your an angel aren't you?" She had her suspicious the moment he spoke to her.

Still, she wanted to know where she was but doubted he would tell her. Narrowing her eyes she took another large drink from the bottle. The man nodded his head and continued to look at her. His piercing blue eyes bored into her making Jenna squirm under his stare.

"No offence dude, but the creepy staring is… well creepy." She shifted and watched as he smiled.

"You've come along way Jenna. But this was never meant to happen," Taking a further step in her direction as she looked up at him.

"You've been brought back as the executioner. A being who is born solely to stop the mark of Cain." She dipped her head at his words.

Trying to fathom how this could have even happened, she never wanted to hurt Dean but every time she looks looked at him. Something would take over, pushing her over the edge. Making her want to kill.

"That's why I want to kill him…"

The man nodded silently as he now stood before her.

"We can stop this, take the burden away from you but there is always a risk." The man said.

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at him with curious eyes. Holding up her hand she stopped him from speaking more.

"Just…just wait a minute please." She stumbled over her words.

"You have questions?" Knowing what she was going to do.

Jenna frowned and wondered if this is what Dean felt like the first time he was in Castiel's presence.

"Yeah…" It was all she could manage as she looked at the angel.

"My name is Miniel, I have watched you for many years."

Jenna felt her shoulders relax slightly.

"As I had with your mother before you were born. I have seen you from a far, your destiny set in motion, but the demons." He shook his head.

"The demons thwarted our plan and we were unable to proceed."

She lifted a single brow at the angel.

"Proceed? " She questioned standing up and placing the water bottle down.

"Your angry." He frowned at her.

"Oh I'm more then angry, you angels attempted to dictate my fate. Your the reason why I died, why my mom died!" She shouted the last part causing Miniel to flinch a little.

"We never planed or wanted that Jenna."

Raising his hand he went to take her arm but Jenna had other ideas, shoving him in the chest and causing him to stumble back. Angel or not, she was pissed with this crappy revelation.

"I couldn't give a shit what you all wanted. My whole life's been a sham, and all you fucking angels did was stand by and watch. None of you could help me when I needed it the most." She refused to cry as much as her body was telling her to she was just too angry.

"I was happy before… before…" She sighed unable to get her words out.

"Before you met Dean?" The angel spoke for her, the words which she was struggling to say.

It was true, she was happier. From the moment both brother's came into her life it had been turned on its head. The more time she spent with Dean after they met the more she wanted to be with him. On the same scale though the more things wanted to kill her once they knew her involvement. There was a time when when demons were just aware that she was just Bobby Singer's daughter but with both Winchesters having a price tag on their head it would appear that she became the Winchester's bitch.

"Yes." She finally spoke to him frowning at the same time.

"We put a great deal of pressure on you and Dean. We had pressure on ourselves for you both to work." Jenna slumped back down on the bed.

"Then the curse fucked it all up." She finished for him.

Miniel sat down next to her, Jenna found a strange comfort being in his company.

"You were going to pave the way for amazing things. The carrier of heavens saviour."

Her head the only body part that could move, turned to face him.

"Would that have been before or after Michael wore Dean to the prom?" Her voice voided with emotion as she referred to the apocalypse which never happened.

Miniel dropped his gaze down.

"If you hadn't have been cursed, it would have been before." Jenna swallowed dryly at his words.

Motherhood was never on the table for Dean and herself. The thought of bringing a baby into the hunter's world turned her stomach, besides she was hardly what she could call maternal.

"The demons had a well executed plan and it worked. I can only apologise for not being able to stop it." He smiled softly, his face filled with sincerity.

"I should have been the one to guide you, show you. But with heaven falling around at our feet. Michael and Lucifer, I was unable to."

Jenna shrugged her shoulders as she took in the information he was giving her.

"Shit happens, think we've all learnt that." Her voice spoke, void of emotion.

Miniel shook his head.

"It wasn't enough Jenna and you died." He was clearly blaming himself for this.

In a way she could see why, angels are given missions and he failed in his.

"My heaven was a nice one though." Her lips breaking into a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Miniel brushed his hands down his thighs and inhaled deeply.

"You must have many questions, Jenna?" Turning his face to look at her.

"Yeah.. Well mainly one." She frowned as she spoke.

"Why me? Why with Dean? I'm nothing special, I'm just a girl who got brought into hunting due to my father. There's nothing heavenly about me."

From the moment Castiel had told her about the link with Dean she could never fathom it. To her it didn't make sense.

"The link between yourself and Dean Winchester goes beyond your current life. For hundreds of years you've both found one another but tragedy found either you or him. As time passed, you and he have been reborn, time and time again. And each time, we angels have failed to save you both."

Jenna's mouth hung open as she tried to filter the information she was just given. Her and Dean were in deed true soul mates.

"Reincarnation…. " The word stumbled from her lips as she processed it.

He nodded.

"This was the closest we came to making it work. Then the demons…" He shook his head unable to finish the words.

"Every life time something had happened to either of you. I feared this was our last chance."

Thinking about it she could understand where he was coming from. Times had changed and the threat of the apocalypse had been and gone. Jenna very much doubted it would come again.

"I don't want to live like this, always wanting Dean dead. Both of us repeating history time and time again." She looked across at him. "I don't want to be his executioner."

Miniel nodded at her words.

"I just want to be me. Even if that means Losing Dean in the process."

The angel stood, a friendly smile on his lips and held out his hand to her.

"Come with me then. Castiel is waiting."

Gingerly Jenna took his hand, she had no clue what to expect as they both walked hand in hand down the sterile corridor. She didn't care any more about the curse, fate or being Dean Winchesters soul mate. All she wanted was to be safe around him and for him to be safe around her. Seeing Castiel's face put her at ease when she walked into the room. She looked around her new surroundings and suddenly felt scared. It looked like a dental practice with its white leather chair and small instrument table next to it.

"There's nothing to fear Jenna." Miniel spoke kindly to her as he guided her to the chair.

"It's good to see you Jen." Cas said with a smile.

"How's Dean? Did the blood work?" She asked him as she sat into the chair making herself comfortable.

"From what I've seen, so far it's worked. He still holds the mark though." Cas frowned at her knowing what she was thinking.

She still wouldn't be able to be In his company.

"Now Jenna, I just need you to relax and lie back into the chair. This won't hurt but it may feel… uncomfortable, strange." Miniel said and placed his hand over hers.

Closing her eyes with a long sigh Jenna nodded.

"Just, just get it over with." Nodding her head silently to them both, Castiel patted her hand.

Then before she could say another word both angels, hand one hand firmly pressed to her head and the other on her chest, pushing hard. She felt all the air leave her lungs and her legs twitched as she fought for breath.

"Calm down." She heard Castiel say.

Her eyes wide as the form of asphyxiation took over her being. Her hands tingled and her vision blurred, spots flashing up as she rapidly blinked them away. In her mind her saw flashes of everything. From the moment of opening the door at her father's house and seeing both brother's standing there. To her and Deans first kiss, their first night together, the wedding. Her death. Everything regarding the past with the Winchesters was there. Then without warning she was returned to the now.

  
Gasping aloud and holding her chest Jenna looked around her, wide eyed. Like a deer in headlights.

"It's okay." Miniel spoke first and put his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped from his grasp as fear gripped her. Her hands on either side of the chair as she looked at the faces before her.

"Jenna?" Castiel spoke.

Her mouth hung open as she looked up at him.

"Who are you?" her voice sounded different, innocent almost as she asked him.

"Do you not remember us?" The angel asked tilting his head to the side.

Jenna shook her head no and continued to look in bewilderment at both men.

"Jenna how old are you?" Miniel was the first to ask, he knew something was wrong the moment she opened her eyes.

"I'm… I'm 18. Where's my father?"

Both angels looked at one another as the revelation of what had transpired sunk in. From this moment on both angels knew things wouldn't ever be the same.

"Jenna, I'm Castiel and this is Miniel. We're both angels of the Lord." Once again Jenna just looked at him as if he'd gone mad before breaking out into laugh.

"Oh that's a good one. Dude." She wagged her finger at him still laughing till she realised the two men weren't laughing with her.

"Your serious aren't you?" She looked to Castiel then Miniel.

"I'm afraid so." Miniel spoke back then took a seat next to her.

"Jenna you've gone through a procedure. Something which we had to step into and take control of. Your not 18 your actually 35." Her eyes went wide at this revelation and automatically she looked down to her hands then brought them both up to her face.

"I've gone mad. I've finally lost it. " She said and abruptly jumped up from the chair to make her way to the mirror over the far side of the room.

Her hands gripped tightly around the work top as she took in her reflection in the mirror.

"Fuck, I'm old. I'm dreaming, this is a dream" She mumbled in a panicked voice as her fingers traced lines around her eyes and mouth.

The angels both shared a look between them as they watched her.

"Jenna, we need to get you back to the bunker. There's so much to tell you." Castiel stood behind her and watched as her brows knitted together.

"What's the bunker? Why can't I just go back to the salvage yard?" She turned to face them.

"It's where you've been staying." Castiel was quick to say.

It wasn't a total lie, she had been staying there, he just didn't want to tell her about Bobby and everything that had happened.

"Oh… okay." She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the mirror.

Her carefree attitude made the angels realise how innocent she once was before her life turned to shit. Motioning with his head Castiel nodded to the door for Miniel to follow him.

"She must be told everything Castiel." Miniel stated once they were outside the room.

"She has a right to know, we don't know how she'll take it."

Castiel looked back into the room and watched her as she moved, picking up items and scrutinising them. He frowned as he thought about what his friend was saying.

"Dean should be the one to tell her everything. He was closest to her." Castiel said.

"Do you think their link will still be there? She won't know who he is." Miniel worried.

He felt responsible for Jenna's well-being and worried over the consequences of his actions today and how they may haunt him forever.

"There's only one way to find out. " Castiel replied and re-entered the room.

"We going now?" Jenna asked both angels as she crossed her arms.

"Yes." Cas replied and with that he placed his hand on her shoulder and vanished from the room along with Miniel.


	8. Chapter 8

Even after all those years of angels and demons flying in and out on the Winchesters unannounced it still scared the holy shit out of Sam. With his shoulders hunched over his laptop he tapped away at the keys in hopes of finding a way of ridding his elder brother of the mark.

"Sam."

Castiel announced causing the younger Winchester to knock over his bottle of water and clutch as his chest.

"Jesus Cas." He hissed as he picked up the bottle and placed it back where it was.

"Sorry, where's Dean?" The angel hurried around looking for the elder Winchester.

"He's out why?" Sam furrowed his brows.

"I have Jenna with me and another angel. We've healed her." He looked at Sam as he stood up.

"Where is she? Is she okay." The distrait on Castiels face was visible.

"Cas, what is it?" The worry in Sam's voice spoke volumes.

"She's fine, just mentally she's 18. It would appear that during the transfer she regressed. It was a risk she was willing to take." Sam wiped his hand through his hair and slowly turned in a circle.

"Shit." He said as he looked up from the sound of the door opening.

There at the top of the stairs she stood along with man he'd never seen before. She had hold of the railing and her eyes scanned the war room. Taking in all the books and other oddities the place held. Slowly she descended the staircase to where Castiel stood with a rather tall looking man, his face practically matching her expression.

"Jenna." Cas spoke as she got closer to them. "This is Sam Winchester. You've been living here with him and his brother."

Her large brown eyes looked up at him, with a shy smile over her lips.

"Your dad's John?" She continued to smile and look around more. "Is he here?"

She had met the infamous John Winchester several times over the years as she grew up, she liked him though a little too strict for her liking and scary at times. But she could never recall meeting his sons, he would always be on his own whenever he was at the salvage yard.

Sam cleared his throat and looked to the floor before running his hand around the back of his neck.

"He died back in 2006." His face showed the pain he felt every time he spoke about his father.

Both Jenna's brows shot up and her mouth made an 'oh', she looked at Miniel for help.

"There's many things Jenna doesn't remember, Samuel." He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "You and your brother are going to have to guide her back through those memories, good and bad." He looked firmly at Sam making sure he was acknowledging what he was saying.

Sam gave him a frown. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Always fearing threat where angels were concerned.

"Jenna's my charge and has been since before she was born." He stepped closer to her in a protective manner as his hand was still on her shoulder.

Sam doing what he did best put all the clues together then it dawned on him. The angel who stood before him was the prophecy maker.

"You created the prophecy about Dean and…." He stopped his words when he saw the confusion on her face.

Jenna didn't need to know everything all at once. She looked so innocent like she had hardly been touched by the shitty life they'd all been given. Miniel didn't reply just nodded his head. Then vanished in the room leaving Jenna a little started.

"You'll get used to that." Sam softly spoke.

"I must leave too. I need to question Metatron." Cas said only to be over shadowed by a small giggle from Jenna.

"The transformer?" She said with a grin.

Cas frowned at her "No. He's the word of God. "

Jenna's brows raised up with surprise and wondered off looking at the different objects and books that scattered the bunkers war room.

"She'll be alright Cas." Sam looked at her then returned his gaze to the angel only to see him vanish.

"Jenna, are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" He asked not really knowing where to start.

"I'm okay, my heads a little fucked up with everything." placing her hand on her forehead.

* * *

 

"So do I know you?"

She eventually sat down at one of the tables, Sam followed and sat opposite her. Crossing his hands over the desk and offering her a smile.

"We met about 6 years ago…. My brother and I came to the salvage yard needing Bobby's help and in return he needed your help."

She wrinkled her brow at him in confusion, why would her father need her help? Realization of what she was thinking registered with Sam.

"Your an expert in demon's, Bobby used to say the best in the country." Sam smiled. "We had an… issue regarding the 666 seals, they were being broken and you helped us find which ones."

He wanted to keep it short and not confuse her anymore then she already was. Jenna just nodded and began wringing her hands in her lap. It was something she always did when feeling anxious, even to this day she did it.

"A lots happened to you Jenna, I just don't know where to start." Sam reached over and grabbed her hand showing his support and that he was there for her. She smiled down at his hand.

"start wherever Sam, I need to hear it all bad or good."

And so he did, he told her about Azazel, Lilith, Ruby. His demon blood addiction. The angels, but skipped over her relationship with himself and more importantly her and Dean. He felt it would come better from his brother and he wanted to know if their link was there, after all. In Jenna's mind she was 18 and couldn't remember anything about the current day. She startled as his phone began to vibrate.

"It's okay its just my cell." He held it up showing her that Dean was calling. Sam smiled and quickly took the call.

"Hey…. Okay, just get whatever dude. Alright bye." He hung up and slid it over to her.

"They're touch screen now, no pull out aerial anymore." Sam chuckled.

Jenna eyed the technology with wonder, picking it up and turning it over.

"It's amazing." She grinned wide as the screen light up when she touched it. "Do I have one?" She asked excitedly.

Moving his chair out Sam reached into a drawer, turned it on and casually passed it to her.

"It works similar to mine." He smiled as he sat back down.

It was strange seeing her with something like this. New technology to her, Sam chuckled at the different face expressions she showed while looking through the cell.

"Wait till you see how far computers have come." His excitement showed in his voice, Jenna loved research almost as much as he did.

He couldn't wait to show her how they do it now. His inner happiness was stopped though as her expression suddenly changed to confusion.

"Who's this dude I'm kissing?" She frowned having found her photos.

Turning the cellphone around for Sam to see. It was a selfie picture of Dean and her, taken during happier times and from the look of it they were both laying in bed, Deans face pressed into a hard kiss against her cheek as she smiled at the camera.

"Urgh... That's Dean. My brother." He sheepishly smiled and passed the cellphone back secretly hoping that she didn't ask more questions.

"Was he my boyfriend or something." Looking at the picture again before turning it off.

"Something like that. Yeah." He could have laughed with how she put it, and he knew Dean would die if she had referred to him as 'Boyfriend'

It was a good hour later of looking through artifacts of her life and Sam reminiscing of story's that their attention was brought to the corridor which led to the bedrooms and garage.

"Sammy! They didn't have that tofu crap you….." Dean stopped his words and movements the moment he entered in the war room.

She looked good, rested and fresh faced. Dean slowly took a step towards the pair who had abruptly stood up. A nervous smile crossed her lips as she saw this man for the first time and she could swear her stomach was dancing with butterflies.

"Jen… hey." Was all his throat could manage to produce.

Jenna rounded the table and walked towards him and produced her hand for him to shake.

"You must be the other brother, Dean right?" Dean frowned at her and passed his brother a strange questioning look only for Sam to just smile.

"That's me sweetheart, yeah." He took her hand gently and his insides relished the soft feel of her skin, goofy smile on his face showed that.

She looked gorgeous and he missed her so much but something seemed different, something was off. The pair continued their longing stare and shaking of hands for far to long then a normal human being should do till Sam cleared his throat.

"Jenna, why don't you take some of this stuff and head to the room you used to have. It's just down the hall." Finally turning her eyes away from Dean she agreed, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks in a blush.

Gathering her things she took off in search for her room.

"You want to explain what that was all about? It's like she didn't know me, man." Dean slumped himself down on a chair.

Sam sat the chair he occupied with Jenna and proceeded to explain everything to his older brother.

* * *

 

None of it made sense to him. It was her but not her and for the life of him he just couldn't come up with a conversation. Surrounded by an uncomfortable silence since Sam had told him everything. He watched her move around the kitchen in a care free manner, having insisted on cooking the brother's a proper meal as she put it.

"Smells good in here." He said quietly as he leant against the table causing Jenna to practically shriek and hold her hand to her chest.

"God, you scared me." She laughed turning back to the stove.

"Chicken pot pie and mashed potatoes. If that's okay with you?"

She'd never do that. Deans mind told him, she was never one to scare easily especially from someone entering the room but he smiled and nodded his head, not questioning any of it.

"That's just fine, I can't remember that last time yo… we had a cooked meal." He corrected himself and headed over to the fridge.

Thing was he could remember the last time she'd cooked for him, for all of them. She wasn't a great cook and she hated doing it but for Sam and himself she did it. Insisting it was Cheaper and healthier then diner shit.

"Well I just want to say thank you," She smiled over her shoulder at him.

Nearly taking his breath away in the process, seeing it as he turned around, beer in hand.

"You guys didn't have to look after me until dad gets here, so thank you." Deans heart could have sank as he watched her smile and turn back to the stove.

He was going to have to break it to her and quite frankly he didn't want to, it was bad enough the first time. Sam had thought it'd be better coming from him but he knew his brother was a chicken shit when it came to that, she didn't remember who Dean was so it made a difference in his eyes who told her. Taking another beer from the fridge he approached her, mere inches from her body as he stretched around her and placed the bottle on the counter next to where she was cooking. He felt her body stiffen at the contact and he could have sworn she stopped her breathing. It killed him that he wasn't able to hold her, kiss her, just to be with her.

"I'm not old enough to have that." Her voice cracked as she said it causing her to frown.

The slight body contact from him was way to distracting for her liking. She could smell him from where he stood as she had her head angled sideways and it was driving her crazy.

"Technically you are Jen, I think you've deserved that beer." His husky voice spoke down her ear, suddenly making her throat go dry and only allowing her to nod her head. "I'll leave you too it."

As Dean walked away Jenna released a large sigh she hadn't realized she was holding and her heart felt like it was going a hundred miles per hour. Every time she was around him she felt, safe yet her body reacted to him in ways which she couldn't recall before. Not to mention the flushing of her cheeks at nearly every conversation. She wanted to speak to Castiel about it but she hadn't seen the angel since he put her here. Picking up the beer she downed a large amount, feeling it's golden liquid flow down her throat, still remembering her first beer at 16.

* * *

 

All three sat in silence as they finished their meals. Sam couldn't help but observe both Dean and Jenna and found himself smiling at how they appeared to be around one another. Jenna blushing and stuttering her words, Dean babbling on about random crap just to fill in the gaps, his eyes never leaving her. It was endearing in a way but Sam knew the more the evening moved on the more she'd question about Bobby. During the meal she had asked about her life and things liked to do. Dean of course was happy to reply to all these questions, him knowing her better then Sam. They were bonding it was clear.

"So guys, I've got to ask." She said taking a drink from her glass.

"Whens dad getting here? Can we ring him  or something?"

It was the moment both brother's were dreading. Dean cleared his throat as Sam suddenly got up and began clearing the plates, taking them to the kitchen and giving them the space they needed. Running his hand through his hair Dean built up the courage to tell her.

"A few years back we were facing some nasty son of a bitches called Leviathans. They were a product of purgatory."

Her face was a blank canvas as she listened and Dean couldn't judge what he reaction was going to be.

"Their main guy was called Dick Roman, Bobby…" Sighing with memory ever so fresh in his head he continued. "We were escaping from them and Dick... Well Dick had a gun, fired a shot and your dad got hit by the bullet."

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, tears automatically filled her brown eyes and tipped over down her cheeks.

"He's dead ain't he?" The answer was visible on Deans face, she knew it.

From the second Sam started avoiding the subject. She knew.

"I am.. So, so sorry." He frowned reaching out a hand to grab hers but she pulled it away.

Hurt and angered, she was feeling emotions she'd only ever felt once before, to Jenna her last heartache was when her mother died and she was nothing but a little girl then. Dean watched helpless as she grieved for her father all over again. Her shoulders shook and small sobs escaped her lips.

"The.. The salvage yard…" She spoke in a quick succession through her tears.

"Burnt down by the Leviathans. You still own it though. Well… I do." All she could do was nod her head at his words.

She didn't understand what had happened and her instant reaction right now was to flee the scene but she knew she couldn't.

"I killed Dick Roman." Dean spoke again. "I promised you I would and I did."

Sam stood in the doorway hearing his brother break the news to her. Slowly he inched back into the room and Jenna's eyes meet his, her face pained with what Dean had just told her. Without a sound she stood from her chair and rushed into Sam's arms crying heavily, leaving the older brother to hang his head down. There was far more that Dean needed to tell her. He felt that she would resent him, resent him even more then now.


	9. Chapter 9

23:30, Dean looked at the clock and sighed again for the hundredth time.

"Thought she would have appeared by now." He spoke to Sam who sat next to him as they watched some crappy film from the 70s.

"Dean, she's just found out Bobby died. Again." He could have winced at the words.

Jenna had sobbed in his arms after Dean told her then she vanished into her room. Two hours later she was still yet to emerge.

"I'm gonna see how she is." Dean rouse from his seat, placing his beer bottle on the table.

Sam wanted to tell him to leave her, give her time to adjust to all the information they'd given her but Dean couldn't. He couldn't leave her to go through this on her own. She called to him still, he could feel it when he was around her. Reaching her doorway he knocked gently on the frame before stepping into the room. Jenna was sat on the floor with numerous papers and the like around her.

"My life turned to shit didn't it?" She told him as she looked up at him. "The curse grew somehow, I died. Dad died…." She shook her head.

Dean crouched down next to her, moving some of the papers.

"You died because of me."

She looked at him with confusion spread over her features.

"The cures.. It grew because of me and our….. Connection. " He could hardly get his words out as she looked strongly at him.

"What do you mean?" Her quiet voice asked.

Dean swallowed harshly.

"Your curse spoke about you dying if you fell in love, the righteous man. Unfortunately for you, it was me who you loved. Destined to be together and to bring about the downfall of the demons. Be the angels savior." He dropped his head in shame of those words, knowing it was him who brought her to her fate.

"Destiny….. You." Her throat had become dry from the information he was giving.

Her mind overflowed with information that the day had brought her.

"Was it a painful death?" The thought of dying in agony, she just couldn't comprehend. Dean shook his head slowly.

"Cas had found you a hospital where you stayed. Sam and I went there during your final hours. You….. You died in my arms." Dean had to catch himself as he felt his throat break with emotion from that memory.

Jenna smiled a little, her lips lifting slightly as she reached over and grasped Dean's hand within hers.

"I'm sorry you went through that." She said empathy laced every word and the strangest feeling she had whenever she spoke to him washed over her.

It was a welcoming feeling but also something dark she just couldn't put her finger on. Dean cleared his throat and moved his hand away from hers. It pained him too much to touch her yet be unable to act out against it, her body maybe an adult but her mind wasn't. Her mind was still a teenager and he and Sam had been given strict orders to help with regaining her memory. If only he knew how to do that.

"You should get some rest, my rooms down the hall if you need anything." He stood and began walking from the room when he paused in the door way.

"I have this box, I kept some of your things in it. Maybe you could look through it tomorrow."

She smiled a genuine smile at him as she nodded. "I'd like that." Jenna felt a giddiness in her stomach at this.

What could he have possibly kept of hers? She had so many question especially about their 'Connection' as he put it but she'd leave it for now.

* * *

 

Jenna tossed and turned in her sleep as the images violated her vision. They came in quick succession picturing things she didn't recognize. Deans face, Sam, but not the Sam she just met. This was different, he enticed her. Monsters she'd never met, a demon. She thinks his name is Crowley, he has a British accent. All seems to dissolve away as she feels herself being shaken.

"Jen… hey Jen." Her arms snap up with the fright.

One hand around her attackers throat the other around his wrist. Deans eyes went wide with fright by her sudden movements, it was complete hunters instinct yet it took him by surprise.

"It's okay. It's only me. " His voice was restricted due to her hand but she heard his words.

Automatically retracting her hands from him. Jenna pushed herself away from him so her back was flat against the headboard and her legs tucked under her.

"I'm sorry." She quickly spoke, shocked at what she had done.

"You were dreaming, it's okay." He said as he cleared his throat and sat in a more comfortable way, his hand rubbing over the area on his neck.

She looked like a small child, cowering away from his eyes.

"Wanna share what you were dreaming about cause you were calling out." She frowned at him as he spoke then shook her head.

"It was jumbled. Images of things, people…. And blood, there was so much blood." She wiped a hand over her face then looked at him.

"They were memories" Dean said confidently as she frowned at him.

"A lots happened in your life Jenna, people have come and gone." His shoulders slumped as he thought about those lost in this shitty war they were fighting.

His eyes looked at her as he felt the gentle touch of her fingers against his face, releasing a sigh as she did it. As he looked at her she had this far away glazed expression seated on her features. In Jenna's head she was seeing him. The love he felt for her she could feel it. It was one of the most powerful, strong feelings she'd ever experienced. Like a power surge she released her hand on his face and leant back into the headboard.

"I….I think I should try and get some sleep, Dean."

He nodded his head, unsure of what just happened. He'd wait till morning before he spoke to Sam about this. Things were out of his control with the mark and now Jenna with no memory. It scared him to his very core.

* * *

 

"Morning" Sam said with a mouthful of cereal as Jenna came into the war room.

Towel wrapped around her wet hair from the hot shower she'd just had. A somewhat unnerving shower, as once again she'd had flashes of memories. Her with Sam, physically with him, it confused the hell out of her and seeing him sat there as if nothing was wrong confused her more.

"Hey.." Her voice spoke as she sat down after pouring herself a black coffee.

"Cream and sugar there." Sam pushed the items towards her knowing that she'd prefer her coffee like that.

Taken by surprise a little Jenna laughed slightly as she took the items and placed them in her coffee.

"You must know me pretty well, Sam." She stirred the coffee.

Sam smiled at her. "I've known you a while Jen. I know your likes and dislikes now."

She smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, about that. I've been having these flashes of memories….. Of you and me." Sam's eyes snapped up at her.

On one hand he was happy she was getting her memory back but on the other the memories scared him.

"Jen, what your seeing did happen. At the time we were both going through some things.."

She cut him off. "You were soulless, I get it." Both their eyes met, wide eyed and shock riddled.

She remembers, or does she? It was hard to tell.

"You remember?" He said feeling excitement rush through him.

"I don't know, maybe." She held her head. "For some reason I just know you were soulless and you didn't want Dean to know you were back from the pit." Even though the subject was a tender one she couldn't help but smile at the fluidity of her memory.

"That's right, Jen." Nodding his head like an over enthusiastic child and Grinning like a cat at Dean as he walked in.

Dean looked at his brother as if he was going mad as he made himself a coffee.

"We got married in a shitty church in the middle of nowhere." Dean spun around and looked at her, his mouth dropped open with the surprise.

She frowned her brows as everything began to rush back.

"Did dad shoot you? In the leg?" She pointed to his left leg causing Dean grin and nod his head.

"I think it's all coming back Jen." Sam half laughed.

She chuckled. It felt good as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. She held her hand to her chest and could feel her heart pounding against it. Dean met her eyes and they held each others gaze before he cleared his throat and walked away. The moment didn't go unnoticed by the younger Winchester, it was clear there was still something between both of them and it'd only be a matter of time before they realized that.

* * *

 

Jenna sat on her bed with the keepsake box that Dean told her he had. Numerous pictures and other items could be found in it. Her fingers traced around a picture of her and Bobby, smiling fondly at it she wiped a tear away. The pain of losing him still felt raw and caused her heart to ache. There were several of Dean and her, her with Sam and all three of them together. She knew these were happier times but it wasn't till she picked up the small white gold wedding band when everything hit her. It was like being slammed against a wall as all the emotions and memories came colliding to the forefront of her mind. She winced with the pain and held her head, it was like someone had just uploaded a million megabytes of data into her. Clutching her chest she fell forward against the bed, using her other arm to support her.

"Oh, god…" She whispered to herself.

She frowned and looked to the doorway before easing herself from the bed, the ring held firmly in her palm. Her boots quietly made their way down the corridor to the garage. She didn't know what had pulled her there but her gleaming blue mustang sat happily next to the shiny black Impala. She smiled at it as she approached the Chevy, running her hand over its trunk and over its roof.

"You always did have a soft spot for baby. " Dean remarked causing her to turn her head. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Can you blame me? Look at her, she's beautiful." She turned her gaze towards the vehicle.

Silence fell between the two and in an odd way it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Jenna sighed as she turned around to face him.

"I remember everything." Her voice cracked a little as the emotion filled her again and she held up her wedding band. "This brought it all back."

Dean took a step forwards, his eyes wide with intrigue.

"Tell me." His brows furrowed slightly.

He wanted nothing more then for her to remember him and everything they'd been through just so he could have her back. Jenna lowered her head then smiled a little.

"I met you at the salvage yard. Dad had asked me for help with the seals, Lilith was breaking them." He nodded prompting her to continue. "A demon was raising the dead but we got to it too late, the seal was broken. That's where you kissed me." Jenna tilted her head towards the car and placed her hand gently on its door. "Right here, you opened the door for me then just kissed me."

Deans smile grew larger as he remembered the moment. "I thought for sure you were gonna smack me." He said as he watched Jenna touch her hand against the paint work.

It was like lightening. Everything rushed back to her, what she did and who she was, her hand automatically grabbed at her chest as pain pushed through her.

"Oh god," She stumbled backwards regaining her balance as she felt Deans hands take hold of her shoulders.

"Jenna, Jen what's wrong?" The panic laced his voice as he held her up.

She shuddered under his touch as more feelings and memories rushed back in. Her hand lay flat against his chest as she pushed him away causing him to step back, a frown laced his features. She breathed out breathless and placed her hand over her now sweat covered brow.

"Everything's wrong." She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I should have told you about the curse, Dean.…" She wiped her eyes before the tears fell. "Oh, god the things I did…. Your brother…" Her hand moved over her mouth as she held back the sob.

All the feelings were too much for her, she felt heartache, grief and utter pain. Dean shook his head at her.

"It's in the past Jen, everything's changed since then." He told her.

Before she knew it he had her wrapped in his arms, her head tucked neatly under his chin.

"We've all done crappy stuff. I don't hate you."

She sobbed at his words and at the kiss he placed against her temple. She looked up at him and saw the forgiveness on his face. She couldn't understand how someone like Dean Winchester could just forget everything she put him through.

"You could break me Jenna and I'd still forgive you." He mumbled into her hair causing her to smile. That's was his way of saying I love you and she knew that.


	10. Chapter 10

She was like a kid in a sweet shop, not knowing what to look at first.

"This place is amazing." She commented to Sam.

He stood there with his hands on his hips and a large grin on his face.

"It's the Aladdin's cave of knowledge."

He laughed as he watched her swing a large sword around her head and move with it, gracefully. It would always be something he'd admired about her, her knowledge with blades and swords and how to use them effectively. Bobby had certainly trained his daughter well.

"So." She said as she swung the blade about her body. "Where are we on the mark?" She stopped and placed it back on its holder against the wall.

It was time to talk shop, over the past week both Jenna and Sam could see subtle changes in Dean. His short temper for one and his extra drinking for another.

"I've got some feelers out." He spoke causing her to turn and look at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You mean Crowley, Sam." Shaking her head at him.

"C'mon Jen, I'm desperate here, we both are. You've seen him. It's slowly killing him." Sam's voice was strained, it was clear he was under pressure and he didn't know where else to turn.

"He'll freak if he found out, you know that?" She just lifted her brow at him.

"Who'll freak?"

Dean's voice was heard from the doorway and both Jenna and Sam looked at each other. Jenna gave Sam a small wink hoping it'd calm him down.

"You will…. I have a surprise for you." She turned on her heels to face him as she spoke, a grin plastered on her face.

Dean eyed them both, unsure for a moment before smiling. "You know how I like those surprises."

He mustered his most seductive smile and quirked a brow at her. Causing Sam to scoff and Jenna to roll her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." She pointed with a laugh as she walked past him.

"C'mon it worked last time." Dean said following her out, chuckling to himself at the reference he spoke of.

She'd fall for that smile anytime, he was like a magnet to her and no matter how hard Jenna always tried she could never shake the things Dean Winchester did to her.

"So what's this surprise? " He said as he followed her into the war room.

Jenna shrugged her arms into her leather jacket. "I'm taking you for a meal." She grinned at him.

He lifted his brows with shock at her words. "Urm… no offense Jen. But we've never been for a meal or date."

Jenna crossed her arms and smiled. "Who said anything about a date Winchester? " She tested causing him to laugh.

It'd been this was since she regained her memory. She was light and quick witted, she was the women he remembered falling for but things were different now. He knew that, although he still gravitated towards her. It would appear that she didn't, or at least it seemed that way. The pair had shared moments, subtle hand touches and the likes but Dean didn't dare make his move. He couldn't, it scared him too much. Giving her a shake of his head with a semi grin they both headed for her car.

* * *

 

As they both sat in the booth at the diner, Jenna had seen him itch his arm several times and the way he kept pressing his hand against the mark. He tried to make it look like nothing but it was obvious it bothered him.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked and looked at him.

Dean winced his eyes and pulled the sleeve further down his arm.

"Nothing to talk about Jen, I'm fine." He sipped his coffee and looked away from her.

"Bullshit." She said, she didn't believe him for one minute. Leaning forward with her elbows pressed against the table. "You've done nothing but touch that since we came in here, we're worried about you. Dean." She frowned at the last part then sat back.

"Then don't. You and Sammy have got nothing to worry about. I'm coping, I'm fine." It was the motto of the Winchester family, they could be laying on their death beds and they'd still insist they were fine.

"How are you feeling?" He changed the subject on to her, another tactic the brother's used.

Jenna sighed she leant back and played with the fork around her now empty plate.

"I keep having dreams, about you." She spoke quietly

Dean's eyes met hers, he had been having dreams about her too and now he wondered if the dreams were connected.

"I'm chasing you down. Hunting you, only I can't find you." She shrugged and shook her head. "I feel scared, yet I'm protecting something."

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He'd been having similar dreams where he's running from her, he's covered in blood and he thinks it's her blood.

"I know they're not a memory. I'm not an executioner in my dream." She smiled a little and drank some more coffee.

"It's just a dream Jen, I wouldn't worry about it." His hand lifted ready to take hers but at the last minute he refrained from it.

The moment didn't go unnoticed by her and it was something he was doing more and more. He was backing away from her, ignoring their connection and it was clear he was fighting with his conscious over it. They sat and talked, well Jenna talked more. She explained to Dean how Castiel had told her it was Metatron who brought her back, some type of vengeance for Dean and to stop him. She ignored Dean's comments about how he felt Sam was hiding something from him. She didn't speak a word about it, not knowing what his reaction would be.

Paying up for the meal, he felt good. Insisting that she put her money away. They both left comfortably in one another's company. Jenna slid out of the diners doors first, as Dean stepped out causing him to barge straight into a large man.

"Hey buddy, watch where you're going." Dean snapped, patting himself down as Jenna stopped to look back.

"Whatever man." The guy brushed off and went to walk around him.

It was like slow motion. One minute the guy was going to walk past him then the next Dean had pulled him back by the arm and punched him so hard, the guys teeth scattered along the sidewalk.

"Dean!" Jenna shouted and rushed back to him.

The man lay unconscious on the floor and Jenna looked horrified at what he had done. Pulling him by the arm, Dean was enraged with the guy and now he was starting to get pissed at her.

"What the fuck was that!? You can't just hit people, for fuck sake Dean!" She was angry and pushed him against the side of her Mustang.

"Guy had it coming, he was in my way." He ignorantly spoke as he watched Jenna pace up and down only coming to stop once he finished.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You both walked into each other." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned deeply at him.

He couldn't even look at her, his hands were shaking and he just bowed his head as he looked at his reddening hand. Jenna sighed at the lack of response.

"Get in the fucking car we're going back." Dean watched as she stormed her way around the vehicle.

"I'm not a fucking child Jen, don't talk to me like I'm one." He snapped as he opened the car door.

Jenna looked at him over the top of the car, he was pissed she could see it. "Your a liability at the moment. You can't be doing shit like this Dean." She knew she'd pushed it too far from the clenching of his jaw he started to do.

His hand slammed the door closed and with a pointed finger at her he ranged. "Fuck you Jen, I'm trying my damned hardest to keep this thing at bay, and you know what? It's fighting back tenfold." He rounded the car and invaded her personal space with his finger at her.

"I wake up in pools of sweat, it fucking burns against my skin as it calls to me. And you…" He wiped his hand over his face as he closed in on her. Causing her body to press up to the opened door. Heat radiated from him. "I can't get you out of my head. Your there all the time Jenna and yet your oblivious to it."

All she could do was swallow the butterflies and churning stomach that had come back to claim her along with the weak knee syndrome.

"Scary thing is Jen. I dream about you too…." He pushed himself closer to her causing panic to rise up in her.

This was aside of Dean she'd never seen, he was always cocky when trying to seduce her but this was frightening. Jenna splayed her hands on his chest.

"You need to stop this now Winchester." Her voice was firm as she spoke causing Dean to glance down at her hand then look at her.

"I'll catch a cab back." Was all he said as he stormed off. 

Her body only relaxing once he walking away.

* * *

"He scared me." She lent back in the chair as she told Sam what had happened at the diner. "The look in his eye was unreadable, Sam." She washed a hand down her face with a large sigh.

Sam was concerned with what she'd said and he wondered if Dean would do anything to her. His brother's anger grew every day with visible signs of struggle against the mark. Both their heads turned to the sound of the main door.

"He's back." Sam muttered and low and behold a drunk looking Dean staggered into the bunker.

"Hey honey. I'm home!" Dean laughed as he tripped down the last few steps. Jenna crossed her arms and frowned at Sam.

"Your drunk." She said as she stood up.

Dean swayed towards her as he clapped his hands. "No shit, you deserve a medal. Ain't that right Sammy?" The shit eating grin on Deans face made Sam want to punch his brother.

Dean circled the pair before slumping down in a chair.

"Dean, what the fuck dude?" Sam expressed at his brother's behaviour.

"Screw it Sammy, I'm finished. You can't help me and she don't want me anymore." He pointed to Jenna causing her to roll her eyes.

Dean held up his arm to his brother, flashing the Mark. "This thing is gonna finish me off and there's jack shit you or anyone else can do about it. The only option I have is admitting defeat, cause it's gonna win." It was a pathetic sight and one neither had seen from the older Winchester.

Sam felt disappointed with his brother and angry too, Dean was never one to just give up yet here he was surrendering to the evil of the Mark. Jenna on the other hand had heard enough, she wasn't going to sit there and listen to this shit. Pushing herself off the table she came to stand next to him. Grabbing his arm she jerked him up right.

"C'mon. Bed." Dean went to tug her off him but she held fast. "Get your ass up, I won't tell you again Winchester." She firmly said to him.

Sluggishly Dean rouse to his feet as Jenna and Sam shared a look.

"You're so bossy at times, Singer." he spat from his lips.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied as she gave him a shove in the back making him walk.

Flopping himself down on the bed, Dean attempted to take his boots off but in the drunken mess that he was in it caused him to nearly fall forward off the bed. Jenna caught him by the shoulders and pushed him upright.

"Steady, let me." She bent down untying his laces.

"What happened with us Jen?" He spoke looking down at her as she completed her task.

Jenna sighed as he carried on.

"We were inseparable at one point, then it all fucked up." Dean frowned as Jenna lifted her head to look at him.

"You're meant to be my soul mate." He slurred and reached out his hand to touch her face.

All she could do was look up at him but it broke her heart to do so. Seeing a man who she admired and loved be broken by an unbreakable curse shattered her. Jenna placed her hands on his knees as she stood herself up till she was at his height. She slowly brought her lips to his and kissed him, lovingly.

"Get some sleep Winchester. " She said and moved away from him.

The way she was walking back into the room made Sam stand up.

"I need to speak to Cas. Now." She firmly said as Sam passed her his cell.

"What's happened? " Sam asked the sudden change in her demur was worrying.

"I can't let the Mark take him " She looked at the younger Winchester as she dialled his number.

From that Sam knew she still loved his brother and still wanted to fight for him.

"Cas, it's Jenna. Listen I need to speak to Metatron...... I don't care, you break him out or I'll find a way too." By this point Sam was now standing in front of her. "Get him to the bunker." She hung up the phone and rubbed her head. "Let's get an interrogation room sorted. We're gonna have a visitor."

Sam just smiled, this was the Jenna he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

The interrogation of Metatron hadn't exactly gone to to plan. In the end Sam and Jenna had to pull Dean from the angel, Cas was pissed because Metatron was badly injured and he knew that those in heaven would not be happy. Sam was scared, scared for his brother and the feeling of helplessness as there was nothing he could do to ease his brother's symptoms of the mark. When they removed Dean from the make shift interrogation room Sam had made a point of telling Jenna that he was going to speak to Crowley, leaving Dean and Jenna alone. He needed to see if the demon knew of anything to help and right now he'd take any advice offered to him. His brother was declining before his eyes and Sam felt useless.

"I won't be long, I just need to see what he's come up with." Sam spoke in a hushed tone so Dean wouldn't hear. "At this point, I'll take anything Jen."

She rung a hand through her hair and looked back into the room with a heavy sigh.

"Just be careful Sam. You know I don't trust him." Sam nodded and planted a supportive hand on her shoulder before leaving.

"Where's Sam?" Dean croaked.

He looked up at her from his chair. A broken man and no longer the person who she loved. She smiled a little in an attempt to put up a front.

"Gone for supplies." She said and pulled a chair next to him along with a small first aide kit.

His knuckled were nothing but red and broken skin, dried blood congealed around them.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as she clicked open the box.

"Don't be." Her eyes met his as she then took his hand.

She didn't need to give him a lecture of why it was wrong what he did. He already knew but he also knew that he was out of control. He winced at the touch of the alcohol touching his skin.

"Seriously?" She smiled with a short chuckle. "Your gonna tell me that hurts?" She lifted a brow at him causing Dean to laugh.

"It was cold." Shrugging his shoulders.

"You know there's always a cure for a curse, right?" She looked up at him and took his other hand.

"There wasn't for yours" He reminded her causing Jenna to silently nod.

"Can't we track Cain down and…." She stopped the words when he placed a finger against her lips.

He knew what she was going to say, he'd thought it himself and he would do, but right now all he felt like doing was kissing her.

"Not now." His voice lowered to that octave which gave her chills.

Taking his hand from her grasp he cupped it around her left ear allowing the rough skin of his thumb to caress her cheek. Unconsciously Jenna had leant into his hand and closed her eyes, opening them again to see Dean leaning forward to kiss her. It was as if a multitude of fireworks had gone off around her. As soon as his lips touched hers she just melted, it was a place of meaning, a place of belonging. Home.

He teased her lower lip with his teeth, nipping then smoothing it over with his tongue. She was lost in him as she surrender her being to him. Dean's assertive hands pulled her closer, he wanted to feel her and forget all about the mark, demons and anything else that wanted them dead. At this moment all he wanted was her. Their mouths devoured one another in a hungry game. Their lips parting just enough for Jenna to climb on him, Straddling his thighs, her hands smoothed over both his shoulders before falling under his shirt and in an effort rolled it from his shoulders. Shrugging himself free from the shirt Dean's mouth moved to her neck causing Jenna to sigh out loud. His hands swam under her plain top and around her back. His every touch seductive and light. She was the moth to his flame no matter how hard she tried to extinguish it, she just couldn't.

His fingers had claimed the edges of her top and he pulled it free throwing it to the floor. The cold air of the bunker brought goosebumps to her skin as she pulled to remove her t-shirt. Dean pulled away from her, panting for air and desperation.

"I'm sorry for everything, Jen." He sincerely spoke, pain and anguish written all over his face.

Jenna just shook her head at him as she stood and pulled him with her. Her smaller size craning her neck to look at him. Her lips swollen from the stolen kisses and flushed cheeks.

"Shut up Dean." She spoke pulling him towards her again by his t-shirt. All his anxiety seemed to leave him at that point as he fought to unfasten her jeans. Jenna's fingers fumbled with his belt causing him to chuckle till he heard the click and the pulling of his zip. Abruptly, Dean took her by the shoulders and turned her around to push her down against a table. Her hands splayed out supporting herself as he pulled at the fabric of her jeans taking with him her panties. Jenna's heart pounded within the confines of her chest as she looked over her shoulder at him. Deans hands ran over her shoulders and all the way down her back. fire pooled for him within her stomach and her core craved him. He stopped at her hips and pulled her back against his front as a single hand drifted round her midriff and lowered to her heat. His finger lightly dipped in, as if testing the waters causing her to inhale and him groan deep in her ear. The moment he inserted his finger her inner muscles clenched around it and she pushed her ass back against him, arching her back and allowing him to bring his other hand around and glide up towards her breasts. Teasing the nipple with his thumb and finger through the fabric of her bra. Without warning her yanked the material away, needing to feel her skin as his finger worked their magic inside her. It was heavenly, a serene feeling and she was under his spell, her back stretched and head resting back against him. Jenna swallowed several times as the feeling took over her.

"I've wanted to do this since I first saw you again."

He growled deeply into her ear and nipped at her earlobe causing Jenna to shudder under his touch. She had no words for him and even if she did, she doubted she'd be able to get them out. She felt the same way, every time they're hands touched or bodies brushed against one another she just wanted to jump his bones.

Without warning Dean's hands left her causing her body twitch for more. The rustling from behind her let her know he was removing clothing and as if on queue she felt his erect length press against her ass. Jenna pushed her firm behind out enlightening a moan from the older Winchester.

"Dean…" She mulled at him from over her shoulder.

It was all the prompting he needed. His hand flattened against her back and pushed her down against the table. Her breath left her lungs in a moan as she felt his hand on her before he swiftly entered her. She gasped from the sensation of him sheathed within her. Dean didn't move as he relished in the warm, tight surrounding of her. His hands planted either side of her hips as he pulled back to enter her again this time causing himself to groan. Her nails dug into the surface of the table as he continued to pleasure her with every lunge of his hips. Jenna's head canted backwards as she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. Her senses were heightened and she could swear she'd hear a pin drop if one was to fall. Her inner muscles clenched pulling him into her with every push and the edge of table dug roughly into her middle but she didn't care, this felt right. It was needed and wanted. Her mind buzzed with thoughts as she felt his hand come around her stomach to hold her in place and to bring her closer to him.

"I wanna hear that scream, Singer." He breathlessly spoke bringing his teeth down to tease her shoulder blade.

He was the only thing keeping her upright at this very moment. Just his voice alone could have her cumming and yelling for more. The sound of the table scratching it's way over the floor was all they could hear over the sounds of them both moaning and panting.

Taking the opportunity Dean decided to delve harder and faster into her, he wanted to hold on but he knew he wasn't going to last long. Then he felt it. Her breathing quickened and her muscles began to twitch and tighten, his pupils dilated as he watched her hands curl into the wood and her knuckles go white and as if on queue she reached her climax. Her head arched back and her eyes were closed tightly. Mouth held open with a loud enough cry he hoped his brother was nowhere in the building. The sight was too much as he continued to thrust finally giving into his own orgasm and releasing inside her. His fingers dug into her hips, no doubt leaving a bruise in their wake but he didn't care, it wouldn't have been the first time. He shuddered over her as he slowed, finally coming to a stop and withdrawing from her.

Their bodies were sweaty and both were out of breath. Jenna turned around and Dean's eyes were wide at what he saw.

"Hey, that's not the reaction I was expecting." He spoke, his brows were concerned as he reached out swiping his finger against the tear which poured down her cheek.

Jenna pushed his hand away with a smile. Everything seemed to have hit her head on and her now emotionally charged state just couldn't handle it.

"I feel helpless, unable to do anything while you suffer with that." Her hand moved over the mark engraved on his skin.

"It scares me, not knowing what will happen to you. Or us." She shook her head and wiped her nose with her hand as she took some cloths off Dean which he held in his hand.

"The marks changing you Dean, you're short tempered. You're not sleeping, and don't tell me you are cause I know you're not."

Everything she'd been holding back was all coming out and she didn't care if he liked it or not. Finally fastening his jeans and taking a seat opposite her he sighed and looked at her with a frown.

"You can't keep sacrificing yourself every time the world's gonna end."  She spoke again.

He understood her words, knew what she was telling him but it wasn't in his nature. If he could be the savior then he would be. Dean hung his head and wiped a hand down his face.

"It's never as simple as that Jen. I can't stand by and watch the world going to crap, knowing I could have done something." He watched as she shrugged her bra then her t shirt on.

This was who he was it was built into him, saving people. Hunting things. The family business. Jenna wondered if she even wanted that anymore, she just wanted some normalcy.

"I get that Dean. But sometimes you... you've gotta be a little bit selfish." She picked up the first-aid box and began putting the stuff away.

"When I said no to Michael. Was that selfish then?"

She smiled sadly at him and shook her head. "You did that cause you knew hundreds of thousands of people would have died if you said yes."

With her words he scratched at the mark. It burnt and irritated him, something which she picked up on as she glanced down to it.

"You still having those dreams?" She asked as their eyes met and there was no way he would tell the truth to her.

"Nah, not since the one I told you about." He saw Jenna squint at him causing him to squirm.

"That's not what I heard last night."

Dean groaned at her as he wiped a hand over his face.

"Fine. I had the same dream last night."

She just nodded, after getting up at stupid o'clock in the morning she'd paused in Dean's doorway after hearing his talking. Thinking he was sleep talking which wouldn't be the first time but on further investigation she found him sweating and ridged. His fists clenched and arms straight at his sides. During his incoherent talk she made out her name over and over again and it scared her. Dean knew straight away what she was talking about he remembered waking up in a pool of sweat, the mark glowed slightly under his skin. Deep down it terrified him.

They both jumped at the sound of Sam entering the room. He stood for a few moments and looked at the pair of them. Jenna's cheeks flushed, her boots lay haphazardly on the floor and Dean's hair was a mess. Completely obvious what had happened between the pair of them and he was happy for them.

"least you waited till I was out of the bunker." He showed a visible shudder as he placed four beers on the table. Jenna just smiled between the pair of them as she got up with a laugh.

"I'm hitting the shower." She slapped Dean on the shoulder who smiled up at her causing Sam to shake his head.

Grinning Dean took one of the beers.

"What can I say? She's my soul-mate dude." Dean stood up with a shit eating grin and followed Jenna out.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

The shouting could be heard from the other side of the bunker. Dean yelling at Jenna and her screaming back. Sam winced at the volume yet he had his suspicions it would come to this. Over the last three weeks Dean seemed to have given up with finding a cure, Crowley had tracked down Cain with Jenna's help and all of them including Castiel went there. The look on Deans face after he'd killed Cain was enough to break any hardened soul. Several times Sam had spoke in an attempt to get his brother to drop the first blade only for Dean to stare with dead eyes at him. Until Jenna put herself in Dean's line of vision.

"Put the blade down, Dean." She said as she approached him.

She took a step towards him and their eyes met. No words were spoken and all three men looked at each other somewhat alarmed.

"Dean?" She said taking another step.

The mistake she made was taking his wrist which held the blade in his hand. She could feel his anger as his hand shook slightly but without warning the back of his hand connected heavily with her face, sending her flying to the floor.

"No!" He yelled and walked towards her and fisted her shirt in his hand. Ready to strike her again should she try and take the blade.

Sam scrambled to Jenna's aid complete and utter shock written across his face as he picked her up from the dirty floor of the barn.

"Dean. Put the fucking blade down!" The Younger Winchester snapped which seemed to release Dean from whatever hold the blade had.

Appalled at what he'd done, Dean had gone to rush up to her but Castiel had pulled him away.

"Jen, Jen I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to…" He called after her.

The way she looked at him had changed, it was fear he saw in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Don't touch me, Dean." Anxiety gripped her inside as he went towards her.

She only relaxed once Sam had placed her in the passenger side of her own vehicle. Jenna watched as Sam spoke to the others. The blade was handed to Crowley, then the demon vanished quickly once it was in his possession. She licked her lips and could feel the iron thick taste from the blood caused by Dean's hit.

"Son of a bitch." She swore under her breath as she wiped it away.

She watched as Dean made his way around the driver's side of the Impala, the mournful look clearly upon his features as he sat with his head in his hands but once all three were back at the bunker she couldn't even look at him.

"Jen, please. Let me talk to you. I need to explain." Dean voiced as he scurried around the table in the war room after her.

"There's nothing to talk about Dean. Just drop it please." She couldn't bear to be around him.

He wasn't the same anymore and it was obvious he'd gone too far. He'd lost control of himself back at the barn.

"No Damn it! Fucking listen to me." He yelled causing both Jenna and Sam to flinch.

Dean picked up a lamp from the table and threw it across the room shattering the glass shade. Her heart thumped heavily against the inside of her chest as she frowned at him.

"And what if I say no, huh?" She lifted a brow at him and took a step towards the angry hunter. "You gonna hit me again Dean?" Her words stung him but he was infuriated with her.

All he wanted to do was explain to her and all she could do was shoot down the very thought of his apology. Taking a small step towards them both. Sam didn't want to leave the pair. Jenna was now scowling at the elder Winchester and was leaning all her weight on her back leg. A stance he knew all to well as a fighting one. Dean's fists were clenched and his brother's neck seemed to be getting hotter the more he looked at the female hunter, his jaw muscle was twitching as he tried to keep in check his anger.

"I said I'm sorry about that. You just have to believe me." He sighed heavily when she just continued to look at him.

"That mark." She nodded to his arm. "And me are a bad combination. I should have finished you off when I was the marks executioner."

She spat out from her lips but her last words were all that Dean needed to get his feet moving.

He just had this underwhelming need to kill her. To strangle her till her very last breath had been drawn. He launched himself at her in a move which caught both her and Sam off guard and before she could even get a defensive block in place Dean had his hands around her throat and had body slammed her against a table.

"Get off her Dean!" Sam shouted and tried to pull him off Jenna.

Her hands flailed at his face and arms but she got no reprieve. Sam found himself pushed to the floor by his brother's new found strength. Something which Sam had never witnessed before.

"You're fucking killing her Dean!" Sam shouted as loud as he could to gain his brothers attention as he pulled at Dean's unmovable hands.

God it hurt. The pressure that was round her throat was something she'd never experienced before it was truly scaring her. Her face was going red as she fought for breath. Like the switching of a light Dean's hands let go of her. He scurried away from her and put a hand against his mouth.

"I... I don't know what's happening." He stuttered his words while he watched Sam tending to Jenna. The bruising clearly visible around her neck.

"Go and cool off!" Sam verbalized and watched as his brother went.

"He's lost his mind, Sam. We're all in danger." she coughed and wiped away some tears which had fallen.

* * *

Now in the garage two days later they were arguing.

"For fuck sake Dean. I'm the number one target on your hit list. I can't be around you anymore!" She yelled throwing bags into the back of the Mustang.

Dean on the other hand was taking them back out.

"Jenna, I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you like that. You know that." He shouted back. "You said you were in this, all of us together. I can't fight this without you."

He threw one of the bags down.

Her nostrils flared with anger and her eyes were bright red from crying. She stormed up to him and pointed at her face.

"See this?" She motioned to the swelling of her face along with the cut lip and bruising of her neck.

"You did this because you have no control over what the mark is doing to you. You have dreams where you've killed me or hunting me and it's only a matter of time before you actually do." She snatched the bag from his feet and threw it into the back seat again.

"I have to leave for my own safety." She looked behind Dean at Sam who now stood there.

"I'm sorry Sam." She said hastily.

"Where are going to?" He said coming around the side of Dean. Causing her to look at him, puppy eyes and all.

"Away, don't look for me, don't track me. I can't be around this shit storm." She shook her head and opened the car door.

"That's right, just run off. It's what you're good at!" Dean spat out with a forked tongue, bringing with it the memories of when she first walked out on him, he'd never let her live that down.

Turning on his heels he walking away kicking a trash can out the way as he went. Jenna and Sam made eye contact and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam. He's unhinged and I can't be around that, thinking one day it'll be me at the end of that blade."

He understood what she was telling him and he'd be a liar if he'd thought otherwise.

"Just look after yourself." He said.

"Come find me if you ever find a cure for it." She replied, her smile was forced as she got in the car.

The engine roared into life and steadily she drove off.

Her hands shook against the wheel as she drove, along with a growing pit of fear in her stomach. She'd walked away from him again, in all the years she'd known him she'd never once been scared of him. Yes they had fort, things smashed and thrown at one another and yes angry words had been said but physical aggression was never part of that. The first instance of it was when she had returned from the dead but she was never fully in control of that. The strange dreams Dean and herself seemed to have were out of place but they were also worrying that they were getting worse and more vivid by the day, on a few occasions Sam had to physically shake his brother awake and when Jenna was in the room nine times out of ten he would charge at her. After that, they all came to the conclusion that Dean and her shouldn't sleep in the same room. For Jenna it was as if she was seeing the future, the mark causing him to turn on the people he loved.

The ringing of her cell disrupted her thoughts, picking it up she noted that it was Castiel.

"Nothing you say will change my mind." She firmly stated to the angel as she drove.

"Jenna think about what you're doing. We can protect you from Dean." She sighed down the phone.

"You know the mark and so do I. It's not gonna get any better Cas and no one can protect me from that." She felt like a stuck record.

The line was silent for a moment.

"But.." She cut him off.

"If you say he's my soulmate I'll scream." She got silence again.

"Can I meet you somewhere? " like always she gave into the angel's request and told him to meet her at a diner several miles from where she was at.

* * *

 

The Pit Stop diner was small yet cozy, as she entered she spotted the angel at the far end. His back straightening on seeing her. Jenna ordered a coffee from the women behind the counter whose name badge read Pearl. Then she slid herself into the booth.

"Your face looks sore." The angel immediately said, raising his hand to clean her from her wounds.

Jenna moved her head back from him not wanting him to touch her.

"It's fine, Cas." She spoke and thanked the waitress for the coffee she put in front of her.

"The boys are worried." He said causing Jenna to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Sam thinks you're going to do something." Their eyes met.

"No, I'm leaving because i can't control the mark and neither can any of you." She was angry, angry at Dean. Angry at the world.

If truth be told all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and vanish from the crap world she was living.

"But Dean needs you." He guilted her, Castiel's eyes pleaded with her to stay but she couldn't give in.

She'd made her mind up.

"Cas, there's obviously still some residual anger in Dean about me coming back as an executioner. He has dreams where he's killing me or chasing me down. I've had the same dreams and they frighten the shit outta me. Cause one day, if I stayed. I know that would happen." She took a sip of her coffee and wrapped her hands around the mug.

It was clear from her words that he wasn't going to be able to stop her and really he couldn't blame her.

"Crowley has the blade and has taken it somewhere, hidden from Dean." He tried to convince her.

Jenna shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She wasn't convinced by him.

"Then what are you going to do?" The angel leant against the table as he listened.

"One of dad's contacts has found me a job, I'm gonna try and be normal for once in my life." A half hearted smile passed her lips. "No one's to track me Cas." She glared at him. "Including you, I told Sam the same." The angel comprehended this and he knew what the brother's were like when it came to loved ones. "I love Dean, with all my heart. I…. He just scares me too much now." She frowned and drank the rest of her coffee.

Castiel relaxed back into the fake leather chair and frowned at her.

"There's something different. You seem different." Their eyes met and Jenna looked confused.

"I'm fine, guess I'm just making the right choice for once." She waved her hand at the waitress and took out some money to pay for her coffee.

"I think Metatron knows more than he's saying." Castiel spoke causing Jenna to scoff.

"Doesn't he always?" She was still bitter over him bringing her back and even more bitter that he stabbed Dean with the first blade.

"I plan to break him out of heaven. If we fix Dean I'll be in touch." Castiel said as she silently nodded at him.

Everything was one big shit mess but she had to get away. She knew it'd be her on the end of that blade if she stayed. She watched as the angel stood and began walking around the booth. He paused for a moment and looked at her.

"Be careful, Jenna." he said sincerely.

"You too Cas." she quietly replied and looking out of the window.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course. This is to be continued....


End file.
